


Of Monsters and Princess's

by Just_KrysO



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Angst, BDSM themes, F/F, Flashbacks, Fluff, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-10-06 22:02:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 37,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10345476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_KrysO/pseuds/Just_KrysO
Summary: My rendition of Beauty and The Beast.Sorry.Summaries are not my strong suit.





	1. Of Monsters and Princess's

**Author's Note:**

> First off, I have no beta, so all mistakes are my own.
> 
> Second, there is no trigger warnings for this chapter. If somebody finds one. Please let me know so I can fix it. I have tried to put as many as I could think of in the tags, but so far, I am only on chapter two, so if more pop up I will add them.
> 
> Lastly, I know nothing of New York, and I am pretty sure there is no Beauty, Rose, New York, but I needed for the story to work. So I hope we can let it slide and just read along.
> 
> Thats all I can think of, so without further adieu...
> 
> I present...
> 
> Of Monsters and Princess's.
> 
> I hope you like it.

She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, when she looked at her screen, it was a number she did not recognize. On a normal basis she doesn't answer unknown numbers, but something was telling her to answer this one. When she did and heard the voice on the other side, her throat constricted, heart and stomach collided.

"Emma." One word. Just her name, in that one word, she heard fear, tears, sadness, a voice that was raspy and broken, scratchy and soft.

"Ruby? Kiddo, where are you? Whats wrong? Tell me where you are. I will come and get you."

"Emma, I'm in New York. I'm not sure where exactly, I know we are near the mountains, upper New York. I think the address is 108 at the corner of Belle and Rose. Please, hurry Emma, I'm scared."

"Ruby, I can barley hear you, what's going on? Ruby?"

"Shh, I'm going to be found, just..."

That's when she heard the voice on the other end. She could not make out the words from the voice. The last thing she heard was, "please, I'm sorry," a click, then a dial tone.

"Ruby!!!"

Grabbing her keys, typing in the location Ruby gave her on her phone, she bolted out the door with a, "hold on Ruby, I'm coming."

She drove, 80 miles an hour, the fastest her bug would go. Leaving Boston and heading for Beauty, New York.

She drove and drove and drove. Weaving around cars, flying down highways, pushing the bug as much as she could.

Finally, after what felt like days, she arrived at 108 Rose, Beauty, New York.

Pushing the doors open to the mansion that held her sister. She screamed Ruby's name the moment her foot landed on the floor of the mansion.

When nothing was returned, she walked further and further into the house, still yelling her sisters name.

She stopped, when out of the corner of eye, she saw something, someone, moving fast towards her.

Turning herself to the left, to stop the force coming at her, just as she finished her turn, the thing she saw running at her was Ruby. Latching on to Emma the moment she collided with her.

Wrapping strong arms around her sister, holding her close, holding her safe, relishing in the moment of Ruby. Safe, alive, here after 6 months of nothing.

Moving her left arm to put a hand under Ruby's chin, lifting slowly, when blue met brown, it was the first time she noticed tears on her sisters face.

"Emma, can we leave, please. I can't be here anymore."

"Ruby, what happened? Who's done this to you? Tell me."

"I can't, I can't say anything, I'm not allowed."

"Not allowed. What do you mean, you are 'not allowed' to tell me? Who told you this?"

"Me."

When Emma looked up, she was met with piercing, cold brown eyes. Anger, hate, darkness, swirling together, making for a very impressive death stare. Any normal person unlucky enough to cross paths with this woman, and catch her eyes, would turn and run the other way as fast as they possibly could, eyes that could strike fear with one glance.

But Emma? No. Not Emma. She held her ground. There was only two things in this world that scared her, losing her mom, and her sister. But this woman, this woman who stood just a couple inches shorter than her, did not.

"Does 'me' have a name or just one-worders?"

"My name is Regina Mills. I am the owner of this mansion, and that is my property you are holding."

"Look lady, I don't who the fuck you are, but my sister is not property. She is a person, and she belongs to no one but herself, and with my family. So if you will excuse us, we will be leaving now."

"Are you sure? Ruby are you leaving? Can you leave?"

"No."

Emma could not believe what she was hearing, or if she had heard correctly, she had never known her sister to just give up like that.

"That's a good girl. Now, if you come back over to me this instant, I may not punish you."

She could feel Ruby start to pull away, going with her gut reaction, she wrapped her arms tighter around her sister and held her in place.

"I will NOT allow my sister to remain with someone who is hurting her. We. Are. Leaving. So fuck off. Is that clear enough for you?"

"Ruby, pet, would you like to explain to your sister why you can't just leave or should I? Hmm?"

"Ruby, what is she talking about? Let's just leave. I came her to bring you home and that is what I am going to do."

She wrapped her arms around Emma, laid her head on her shoulder, took a deep breath, then looked into Emma's eyes.

"I am hers. I belong to her until my contract is up. I still have a year and a half until then."

"What the hell are you saying, Ruby?"

She turned to Regina, anger on her face. "What the fuck is she taking about?"

"How shall I put this, Ruby provides me with, personal satisfaction when I call for it. If I've had a good day, she reaps the benefits. If I've had a bad day, then, well, she gets the brunt of my wrath."

"What do you mean, the...brunt of your wrath?"

What I mean, Miss..."

When she didn't get an answer she continued. "I beat her, I torture her, I use her, I play with her, until I am no longer angry, or until I am fully satisfied, whichever comes first. Some nights are worse than others. But she is well taken care of afterwards."

"That's your answer, she gets well taken care of afterwards. Like what you've done to her is normal, like you haven't just completely destroyed her, like she is a cup you just broke. SHES A FUCKING PERSON!!!"

Speaking with a deep, authoritative, matter of fact tone, she replied, " She knew what she was getting into from the very start of this."

Ruby turned in Emma's arms, at least she tried to, because the moment she moved, Emma's arms constricted her. So with just the movement of her head available, she turned it towards Regina. "You never told me it would get this aggressive, this violent! You told me..."

"Enough, I am leaving here, this moment, with my sister. I don't give a damn about what you say, or your fucking contract. Now, I am DONE with you, and I am DONE with this conversation. Enjoy your life Ms.Mills."

"I don't think you fully understand what I am saying her, Miss, Ruby is under contr..."

"I get it ok, I got, I got the concept. She's under contract, if you have something to say, say it now so we may get on with our lives."

"I was getting to that, before you decided that interrupting was such a smart idea. Any ways, as I was saying, Ruby is under contract, it's legal and binding. The only way for your sister to walk out of here at this moment without any legal action taken against her for breach of contact is if I null and the void it, which, unfortunately for your sister, I don't really see that happening anytime soon. Ruby is my pet, she is my property, and I am not one to just release my possessions easily without true cause. I have put a lot of time and work in to your dear sister to meet my standards. If she walks out this Mansion with you, I will take legal action and it could get very nasty for your sister, and I would also assume your mother as well. There are two choices here; Leave now, and your sister will remain and finish her last 18 months with me or force me to take legal action. Those choices don't sound very good for you, dear.

Emma was stuck. Regina's words rang with truth. Still, she couldn't leave her sister here in these conditions, with someone who is using and hurting her, but she couldn't let this woman ruin her sisters life legally either. So she came up with the next best option she could.

She looked to Regina, then Ruby, back to Regina, finally connecting her eyes to Ruby's. She gave a sad smile, laid her head onto of Ruby's, held as tight as she could. Taking a deep breathe, she lifted her head, stared Regina dead in the eyes and said, "Take me in Ruby's place."

Apparently, neither woman was expecting that answer, for at the same time they both replied with a surprised 'what?'

Standing her ground, "You heard me, its looks like making deals seems to be your thing, what, with theses contracts you throw at people, so take me in Ruby's place."

"Emma, no. Don't do this. I made this choice. I have agreed to this, this is my problem to deal with."

Smiling at her sister, knowing what she would be giving up for her, but it didn't matter, she would give up everything for her family, her life, her freedom.

"I know, but I can't let this happen to you anymore. I will be ok, you need to be with mom, she misses you. I will see you both very soon."

The brown eyed woman scanned Emma up and down, "That wasn't part of the deal, I have her under contract, she is legally binded to stay. I am not one to make deals. Contracts are an upfront. The girls I keep know exactly what they are getting into before they sign the given contact."

"So what you are telling me, is that there is absolutely no way for Ruby to leave this contract due to the fact that you, yourself, are not willing to null and void, or release her? I am to understand this correctly? What if I told you that your contact is already null and void, that I know something you don't. Like maybe the fact the Ruby is actually 17 years old. Would that change the "property value' a bit Ms.Mills? Because from where I am standing, the value of your contract has dropped way low. Hows that for legally binding? From what I hear, some of these legal actions could get pretty nasty. So, now the choice is yours. Its me or nothing."

Any control Regina had over her own mind and body, turned on her, controlling her. "You told me you were of age! You could have ruined me, my life, my reputation, everything I have worked for! I don't understand how this could happen, I do thorough checks on all my girls. You? Do you have any idea what this could do to me?! I would be through!"

"You mean like what you did to Ruby? It's a different world view when the shoe is on the other foot, now isn't it? Plus, now you know, that if for any reason, you tried to take legal action against my sister, where her true age would come up, you would totally be mocked, your life style destroyed, out in the public, then you definitely would be ruined, wouldn't you? Oh, and for the 'thorough' information on Ruby, well what can I say, besides that's just Ruby, being Ruby."

Emma stood there, smug like a boss. She could see the steam coming off Regina in waves, her balled up fists, nearly every muscle in her body contracted, her very barely there thread of maintaining control. Then slowly, coming down, calming down, reassessing the situation, finally considering her options.

Emma turned her focus from Regina back to her sister, thinking of the lie she told, not only was she able to spin it to her advantage, but made it sound believable. The truth of the matter was, Ruby was really 19 years old, while Emma herself was just shy of 18. But that was something Regina will never need to know. She was just glad her sister went along with it.

Regina deflated, the blond intruder was right, she didn't have much of a choice in this situation. As Regina watched the two sisters, both willing to give up so much for the other, she let her guard down for a mere few seconds, while neither could notice, she had never really seen this kind of love before, this kind of sacrifice. In that moment, she wished she had.

Resuming back to her previous demeanor, she cleared her throat, "You are willing to take her place?"

"Yes, take me instead, but you must promise to let my sister go."

"I will, but you must promise to stay here forever."

At this point, Ruby's face was covered in tears, which were soaking Emma's shirt. A tight grip around her waist and her head in the crook of her younger sisters neck. "Don't do this Emma, please. Just leave me here. I only have 18 months left, I can make it till then, but you can not give up the rest of your life to this monster."

Emma ran her fingers through her sisters hair, then whispered into it, " I will be ok, you just go to mom. She wants to see you, she misses you."

"What shall I tell her?"

Emma chuckled into Ruby's hair, "I don't know, make something up, you are always good at that."

She turned her head to respond to Regina, "You have my word."

With Emma's answer, She called for her butler. "Mr.Wills, make yourself known, your presence is required."

With in a few seconds, a very tall, very masculine man approached the side of Regina.

"Yes, Ms.Mills."

"Please remove Ms.Blanchard from the premises. Her services are no longer required."

With that Mr.Wills walked over to the sibling duo, and ripped Ruby right out of Emma's strong grip.

Emma being the protective sister she is ran fast towards the wall of muscle dragging her sister to the door.

Using all the force of her body, she slammed in to him, causing her to fly backwards, as if she had been tossed like a rag doll.

She could hear her sister, screaming. "Emma! Emma! Regina let her go! Don't do this! Take me! Take me!"

Jumping up to her feet, she bolted yet again, this time leaping at the muscle wall, landing on the arm dragging her sister. 

"Ruby, listen to me. I will be fine. I promise you. Take the keys to my bug and go home. Please. Do this for me."

Ruby reached over and took the keys out of her sisters hands. "Ok, I believe you."

Before Emma could get any more words out, Mr.Wills flung her off his arm and set Ruby outside and closed the doors.

"No!" Emma charged at the door, only to be stopped by Mr.Wills. "I'm sorry Miss, but I can't allow you to leave unless Ms.Mills gives the say so."

She banged her fists on Mr.Wills chest, "Fuck her rules, you just threw my sister outside! Shes 17 fucking years old!!"

"Miss.Blanchard"

That voice. Her voice! Was coming from behind her. She turned around faster than a tornado spins. "You threw her out, like she was trash! Like she was nothing! She is my sister! And you, you..."

She nearly cried, nearly let her self be weak, she wanted yell some more, scream, fight, something. It just wasn't in her anymore. She just didn't have the strength for it.

With a soft, weak voice, no longer the one with fight, "this is first time I have seen her in over 6 months and you didn't even let me say goodbye, I will never see her again, I didn't get to say goodbye, I didn't get to tell her 'I love her' one last time.

With those words gone, she fell to the floor, in pieces. 

What she didn't see was the look of something akin to guilt and regret, but Mr.Wills saw, for the first time since working for Ms.Mills, he saw a different emotion, a different demeanor.

Taking the few steps to stand next to his employer, close enough for her to hear his words but not enough to invade her space.

"Ms.Mills, since the girl will be staying with us for a while, I think it might be more suitable to put her in a room than where you normally put your girls."

That soft look he saw on her moments before was gone and back was the normal Mills he knew. She gave him the look that said he was talking out of place.

"You are dismissed Mr.Wills."

"Yes, ma'am"

That was his cue. He bowed his head and turned his attention to his duties.

Clearing her throat, to get attention, which was apparently not going to happen. "Ms.Blanchard..."

"My name is not Blanchard."

"I'm sorry"

She lifted her head with a death glare aimed at yours truly. "My. Name. Is. Not. Blanchard. Do I need to be any more clearer than that?

"No need for the snark. Now if your last name is not Blanchard, the what is it?

Emma just sat there, angry, fuming, quiet, refusing to answer.

"If your last name is not Blanchard, and you won't tell me, I could just call you 'my pet.'

"Swan. Emma Swan. There. Happy?"

"Actually, yes. I am. Well Ms. Swan, if you will please follow me. I will show you to your room."

"Gee, I should ever feel so privileged, that the master herself is going to show me to my 'forever' room."

With a smirk and raised eyebrow, "Keep that up and I just may call you pet and make you refer to me as mistress."

Bolting up right, taking just those few steps so her face is inches from Regina's, "I will be called Emma, I am a person, not a toy, not a throw away, and I will call you no other than Regina. If I am to stay here, I need just a bit of normalcy."

"Very well, Em-ma. Now, follow me and I will show you to your room and around the house. The hallway to the left leads to a room, that room is forbidden to enter. Understand?"

"What's in that room?"

"Nothing that concerns you. There will be consequences if you disobey. Am I clear?"

"Yes. Forbidden. Got it."

Assuming she got the point across, she walked, not knowing if Emma was following or not, until she heard the foot steps.

"The room on your right is my office, I am not to be disturbed while I am in there, the next room is the study, you are welcome to go in there most hours, unless otherwise instructed. Straight ahead and to the right is the dining room, where most meals will be eaten, unless I have guests, then you will either eat in your room, or if you are lucky, in the kitchen. "

Stopping her movement, "I forgot to mention, did you see this stair case on your right, by the door?"

Emma shrugged, "yeah, sure."

Putting a hand to her forehead and squeezing, "it's a simple yes or no answer, Ms.Swan.

"Emma. Yes I saw it."

"That stair case leads to three bedrooms. They are for guests who stay the night. I am telling you this so you don't freak out in the middle of the night, if you hear a noise or see someone moving about. Oh, and the only reason you should be moving about at that time of night is to use the bathroom. Concur?

"Yes. I concur."

"Good. Now, this area in front of us is the kitchen. Dede is the chef. She makes all the meals. She doesn't normally show up till about 5 to start dinner. She leaves at around 2 in the morning. Breakfast and lunch will already be made and in the fridge when I wake up."

"Why those hours, doesn't a chef normally get to work early and leave late?"

"Those are the hours that work for her, and I don't mind, considering she is an excellent chef. Now, if we walk to the left, we eventually see another staircase. From the staircase is another entrance to the kitchen, to our right is the bar area. Now, these stairs lead to my room, Mr.Wills, and now your room, which will be across from mine. Before I lead you to your room, there is a bathroom, right here in front of us."

Regina walked over to the wall between the stairs and the kitchen, turning open a door that blended very well with the wall.

"And the reason behind the invisa- door, is because..."

"It's more attractive, Ms.Swan. This way the door blends in with the rest of the house. It doesn't look out of place or displeasing to the eye."

"Emma. I guess that makes sense. I mean you apparently have more money that is sanely necessary, so why not do bat shit crazy ideas, right?"

"Hmm. Actually, Ms.Swan, my father designed and built this house."

"Oh. Well, uh, sorry for the backhanded comment."

"Mmm-hmm. Now let's continue." 

She lead Emma up the stairs, reaching the top, she moved so that Emma could see when she talked. "The very end of this hallway is Mr.Wills room. In the middle of the hallway on the right is Dede's room."

"I thought you said she goes home at the end of her shift."

"Yes, Ms.Swan, I believe I did. But, there are times when she chooses to stay, so I made sure she had a room to sleep in for when she does. Now, the bathroom is here, diagonal from us, next to that is an extra room. Follow me."

Turning around she walked to the other end of the hallway. Just a few steps from the stair case, landing them in front of a door.

"This is my room, you may only enter when given permission, if you turn around, that is your room."

"So, am I across from you because its the house design, or so you can keep and eye on me?"

Schooling her features, "this door is to remain open at all times, Ms.Swan.

"Emma. So let me get this straight, I am not allowed to enter your room unless given 'permission,' but at any time of the day you may enter my room? Am I to understand this correctly?"

"I'm glad we can be on the same page, Ms.Swan."

With a chuckle and a shake of her head, "you are never going to call me Emma are you?"

"Why, I have no idea what you are talking about... Emma."

"Of course you don't. Now about my room..."

Before Emma could finish, they heard the door open, and a voice saying 'hello.'

With a giant smile on her face, that Emma was positive looked more like a predatory smirk, Regina slowly moved into Emma's space as she made her way down the stairs.

Emma following right behind her, curious as to who Dede is. Peering over the banister, she saw an older woman, maybe early 50's. Light gray hair with a pixie cut, looking to stand about a few inches over five feet. She wasn't thin, but not overweight either. 

"Good Evening, Regina."

"Good evening, Dede. How are you?"

"I'm good. How are...Who is this?" She asked when she noticed Emma descending the stairs, as she walked behind the bar.

"Dede, Ms.Swan. Ms.Swan, Dede."

Reaching out her hand to shake Dede's who returned the gesture. "Nice to meet you Ms.Swan."

"Emma, please. It's nice to meet you as well. Why do you call her Regina and not..."She turned her head to face Regina with a curious, yet almost looked playful look on her face. "Ms.Mills?"

"I have worked for the Mills family for years, way before, Regina here was born. As she got older I tried to refer to her as Ms.Mills, but always insisted that I call her Regina."

"Hmm. That's interesting."

"Regina what happened to your..."

"Not now, Dede."

Wait. Were they talking about her sister, were that talking about Ruby? One look at Regina and she had her answer. Leaning forward, resting her right elbow on the bar and cupping her chin in her hand. "No, go ahead Dede, I want to know what my sister was called behind her back. So please, finish that sentence."

Dede looked at Regina, like she just turned into a banshee or something. Complete and utter shock on her face. Then to Emma, who was staring down Regina. Back to Regina who seemed to avoid eye contact with Emma.

Regina broke the silence first. "I need to go to my room to retrieve some paperwork."

"Regina." The tone was disapproving, like a mom scolding their child. But Emma guessed that someone who has been with the family that long and watched the now owner grow up, had scolding rights, right? "Would you like to tell me what is going on? You don't normally..."

"Some issues arose and I took care of it."

Emma could not believe her ears. Was she hearing this correctly, as if she wasn't just standing there. Like the fuck she was going to let this happen. If Regina didn't have anything to say, she sure as hell did.

"You know what Dede. I have all the answers to your questions. Would you like to here them? It's actually a really funny story." At this point Emma was just dripping with sarcasm and anger. "I got a call from my sister today, the only sister, sibling, mind you, that I have, in over six months, do you know what she told me."

Emma looked at Dede, waited a few seconds and then continued. "No, you don't have any idea. Well then I will tell you. She called me and told me she was in trouble. She needed me to come save her from Ms.Contract, standing here.

Without taking her eyes off Dede, she pointed at Regina and continued her story. "I get here and find out that my sister is being beaten, abused, and used as a sexual play toy. Now how any of you fucking people working for this woman here, could just ignore what was really going on, is completely beyond me. Do you have anything to say to that?"

Dede opened her mouth to say something, but before she could get anything out, Emma spoke.

"No, I didn't think so. Anyway, I try and take my sister home, again Ms.Contract over her tells me there is a MOTHERFUCKING contract invoked and I can't take Ruby home. So I did the only thing a sister does in that moment. If Ruby could not leave with me, well then I'd just take Ruby's place. Only this time, and here's the bitchin of a kicker, the only way to make a deal with Ms.control freak, was to say that I will stay here forever. Guess what?! You will never believe the fucking ending!

At this point Emma is fuming, she is pissed and just letting it all out. Just to put icing on the cake she looks between Dede and Regina with this shocking, 'its to crazy to be real' look.

Regina and Dede looked at each other, not know what to say or if they should say anything.

"I know it's just so fucking crazy right? Like there is no way any of this could be real, believe me, it's fucking real, it fucking happened. Oh, right the ending. I fucking agreed to her conditions, so that I could get my sister away from this contract making, control freak."

She turns to Dede after long winded rant with the the most innocent smile and the sweetest voice she could muster and says, "that's crazy right?"

Dede really had no idea what to say at this point, let alone if she actually got everything the girl said to her.

Not waiting for an answer from Dede, she turns to Regina. "I know what 'paperwork' you are getting from your room, and your fucking crazy if think I will ever sign any contract that you give to me. Now I see that I can not get you to refer to me as Emma, fine, but there is no way in hell that I am calling you anything but Regina. Now, if you ladies will excuse me, I will be in my room WITH the DOOR, closed."

With that, Emma made her way to her room and slammed the door so hard, it sounded like the it was going to fall off the hinges.

"Well, Regina, you really got yourself into something."

Putting her elbow on the the bar, and resting her face in her hands, with a long sigh, " I can handle this."

Dede laughed, like all out, funniest thing she has ever heard, laughed. "Regina, honey, I love you, but you have more work in you hands that you truly understand. That young girl up there is going to tear you in to pieces."

Standing up, going back to the cold, dark exterior, that is Regina, she replied. "All my submissive in the past were trained to my liking, it took time, but they finally learned. The same will be for Ms.Swan."

Coming around the bar to stand in front of Regina, Dede held her hands in hers, and waited till Regina looked at her. "Regina, I know you have been through some tough stuff in your life, but I am telling you now, do not treat this girl like the other girls that come through here. She is not afraid of you, she doesn't see you as anything other than Regina. She will be good for you if you let her. I can already see the difference she has made in you, it's very small, but it's there. Don't let pride stand in the way of what could be something very beautiful."

She dislodged herself from Dede's hold. Crossed her arms in front of herself and pulled tight. Trying to pull off a very well sculpted, professional stance. Trying to put up a hard exterior facade, but, by the look on Dede's face, it was more see through, than it was strong. Reality, she was protecting herself from Dede's words."You say these things like you believe them, like it could happen for me. It can't. It won't. I am nothing more than a heartless monster. I take what I want from women, I use them, I abuse, then I throw them out like trash. I can never be loved. I mean, after all, who could love a beast, right?"

Dede made movement to comfort the woman she had watched grow up. But when a hand came up, it ceased all motion.

"I..." She cleared her throat, and made a light sniffle sound. She hasn't cried or been weak in front of others in a very long time, and she did not plan to rehash old habits. "I will be in my office. I have something's I need to take care of before dinner, please inform Mr.Wills to go retrieve our guest from her room a half hour before dinner."

With pain on her face, a deep sigh, and sadness in her heart, "ok, Regina. I will relay your orders to Michael. Dinner will be done in an hour."

"Thank you Dede, just inform me when it's time." With that, Regina turned around and made her way to her office and closed the door.

Dede turned from the retreating view of Regina Mills, when she was left to look at a door. "My dear sweet girl, if you only knew, how special you were and the love you are truly capable of giving." She voiced her thought to silence listening in the house, then went about to cooking dinner.

Regina for her part, collapsed to the floor, once the door closed. The tears she had been holding back since the conversation with Dede, flooded her eyes, and rained down her cheeks. She would love nothing more than to be loved. Than to be seen as just Regina. To not be looked at like she was a beast or some sort of monster. 

From the first moment the blond walked into her house, invaded more like it, she has done nothing more than challenge everything Regina says, hold her own, and push back with just as much fierceness as herself.

It almost makes Regina want to laugh. That someone could actually hold a stare down with her. 

What riled her the most was the way Emma looked at her the whole time. It was like she only saw the woman underneath all the rough, strong, exterior. She never once looked at her like a monster, even when she found out what was being done to her sister.

It was unnerving. This woman, this being of beauty, strength, has poked a hole in her exterior. She can feel it, the needle size hole growing bigger at a very slow pace, but she feels it none the less. 

She wish she could believe Dede's words. That this girl could be different, that this girl will never look at her any different, but she knew. She knew the truth. "That will change, eventually they all only see a monster."

On the other side of the house the blond prisoner was pacing back and forth in her room. 

"What does she expect from? Am I to be a toy for her? Did she really mean forever or a 'will do for now until something better comes along?' Can I leave the premises? Do I have to remain in the house at all times? What was on that contract that she wanted me to sign? Should I have signed? No, no I shouldn't have. If am to stay here for the remainder of my life, then I need to know that what I say will be taken seriously. She needs to know that I am not like, what did she say, 'normal girls.' I am not like them and I will not be treated as such."

After another long winded rant, she fell backwards on her bed, bounced a few times, the came to a stop.

"Will I really never get to see or talk to my family again?"

As that one thought left her mouth, it swirled around her head, making it the only thought on her mind as she curled up on her bed and cried. Cried for herself. Her family. The life she won't have. The life she must have now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for those who read this. I just wanted to let you know, that I know there is more to a bdsm relationship than just beating and abusing. 
> 
> I am not trying to turn this into my own sick, twisted version of bdsm like fifty shades of gray.
> 
> As it says in the title, Regina has to be seen as a monster before she can become a queen.
> 
> Everything I learned about the true nature of a bdsm relationship, was from all of you swanqueeners, and writers, and if it wasn't for you guys, I would have be just as ignorant as the rest of society, so, Thank you.


	2. Of Monsters and Princess's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically, just a Ruby-centric chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: Incest, violence, blood.
> 
> Incest is mentioned, but does not go into detail, there is mild detail of violence, and light talk of blood.
> 
> If I missed any triggers please let me know.
> 
> It took me a lot longer that I had planned to write this chapter.
> 
> I don't know if I am happy with it or not. I have tried over and over and over to make this chapter flow, sound good, and over all work.
> 
> I personally don't think I did that.
> 
> It was very, very hard for me to write this chapter, no mater what I thought or how I worded it, to me, it never came out right.
> 
> This is also my first time writing the mind of a character who was broken. I just hope I did it right and with justice.
> 
> Lastly, I am undecided as to whether, I should put Michael and Ruby together or not. Therefore, I was doing my best to keep it neutral. As to whether I succeeded, I will leave up to you.
> 
> I don't normally ask for comments, but if you could please comment and let me know if I did this chapter any justice or give me any feed back that you think might help it, I would greatly appreciate it.
> 
> Enough of my long rant...
> 
> Enjoy the chapter.

It was just a dream, wasn't it?

All a dream, right? She was going to wake up in her given room anytime now. Of course she was.

This door was just a metaphor. She was locked in, locked away from people, society, family, friends, life.

The images playing over and over in her head didn't really happen. How could they? There was no way Emma even knew where she was.

After all, all she had to do was push the doors open and she would wake up.

Wake up to the life she was living for the past 6 months. Wake up to Emma safe, at home with their mom.

Unfortunately, the images raging forth to the forefront of her brain told a story of truth that transpired not to long ago.

Emma, Regina, fighting, protection, safety, deals, chasing, forced out, then nothing.

Was she really expected to leave? To go home? To have to look their mom in the eye and tell her. Explain to her what happened? What transpired?

She couldn't. She wasn't strong enough. She was never strong enough. She tried, and she tried, and she tried. But it was always Emma. Emma who saved her. Emma who protected her. Emma. Who was strong enough for both of them.

**Young man, in his teens. High school. A pretty girl attached to his arm. Head cheerleader, top quarter back.**

**She sitting at a table, friends around, having a good time at lunch. Laughing, just enjoying another day, each one closer to graduation.**

**The two teens, approaching her table, unsettling smiles on their face.**

**"Hey Ruby." Came from the redheaded cheerleader.**

**Turning from her friend across from her, to look at the 'perfect' duo, barely acknowledging them, back to her friend and continuing their conversation.**

**A hand landed on her shoulder, giving a decent pressured shove. "Hey, my girlfriend was talking to you."**

**Now she was on her feet, "First off, I do not appreciate you pushing me, second, I am already having a conversation. So either wait or walk away."**

**"Look here freak, do you know who I am? I am the queen of this castle, this is my domain, so if I request your attention, then you better give it to me."**

**She was doing much at this point to keep her cool, "I am not a freak, you are not a queen, and this is not a castle. You two are just the average Joe and Jane, like everyone else here."**

**The same hand that shoved her was now wrapped around her neck. " You have no right to talk to MY girlfriend like that. You bitch."**

**Her hands instantly grabbed on to his, scratching, pulling. "Please, please let me go. I...I..." As she fought the hand around her neck, squeezing tighter and tighter, tears were streaming down her face.**

**Fighting, forcing, denying, images from a long ago past to return from the depths of her memory.**

**Tanya, laughing at her, pointing at her, mocking her. "Oh, sweetheart, but you are a freak. I heard that you were sleeping with you father. What the fucking is wrong with you? You not just a freak, but a sick one at that."**

**The last thing Tanya expected was to be tossed across the cafeteria, but that is exactly what happened. Derek, for his part, the second he turned, a fist came flying at his face so hard it broke his nose, gushing blood.**

**As he reached up to cover his bloody broken nose, that same fist connected with his face** **yet again, this time, knocking him out.**

**Tanya rushed at her attacker, but before she could get a word out, the fisted hand that beat her boyfriend, gripped her throat.**

**"Doesn't feel too good does it? Having a hand around your throat, being tossed around, made fun of. Personally, I would love to do more than hold your neck hostage, but seeing as I have more important matters to attend to, I must sadly, decline." With that, the attacker released the girl with a good shove.**

**She turned to Ruby, who was curled up on the floor. Sitting next to her, she pulled the girl into her lap and started threading her fingers through her hair. "Hey? I'm here. I've got you. Your going to be ok."**

**"Emma."**

**"Yeah, kiddo, it's me."**

**"Emma, they..."**

**"Hey, shhh.**

**They don't know shit. I've got you and I am going to take care of you, just like on the first day you came to live with me and mom, and every day after that."**

She couldn't take it, hold it together anymore. Falling against the door, sliding down, and for about the fourth time that day she cried.

As she sat there, legs pulled up, arms wrapped around, and head tucked in, her minds eye played a sore scene over and over.

Ripped from her sisters arms, from her protection, from her safety. Tossed out like trash, like nothing, like she was broken.

She could see, like she was reliving the experience, almost like it was out of body, like she was an onlooker, watching from afar.

Slow motion of a body turning, moving, facing a door, sealing, dividing, closing.

An ear piercing, blood chilling, throat cutting scream coming from a powerful force just on the other side of a closing door.

A flash of red and yellow charging, chasing, racing to a fast, yet slow closing door of paths chosen.

The last sight she saw of her sister, that shall forever be stained in her mind, was true terrified fear written on her face, but the real pain, the real sorrow was in her sisters eyes. For the fear, the sadness, the hurt, in Emma's eyes was not for herself, but for Ruby.

Curling herself up in the best ball formation she could, laying against the door, hoping, begging, pleading the door will open.

Too lost in her thoughts, trapped in the darkest parts of her mind, she didn't sense the presence of the figure closing in on her, halting just 5 feet from her.

As she sat there, locked, trapped in a loop of an onslaught of memories, caught up in the 'what ifs,' the 'maybes,' the 'possibilities,' her brain was not registering the figure calling her.

Her subconscious was grabbing ever word said by the figured man, but her conscious thought was not awake enough to grasp the voice.

Slowly, very slowly, one letter at a time was sliding into her consciousness. Each little letter, helping to bring her back from the mind trap she was in, back to reality.

After a few minutes the letters that invaded her mind, eventually untangled themselves, becoming words, echoing in her brain over and over.

"Ms. Blanchard"

"Ms. Blanchard"

When her mind finally registered the voice speaking her name, she didn't think, fear took over, jumping up as quick as she could from her position, never once looking at the figure.

"I'm sorry, I will leave, I didn't mean to...I just... Please don't... I'm leaving."

Just as she turned, as she made to leave, she felt a gentle touch on her arm, stopping her in her tracks.

She knew she should move, should leave, even flee, as fast as she could from this place, but for some reason, this person, this figure, his presence seemed to calm her.

Looking up and turning her head, she finally realized who this mysterious person was.

Without thought, she turned and lunged at Micheal, Clinging to him. Holding tight.

His massive arms engulfed her in the tight hug. For minutes, they stood like that. Ruby needing the comfort and Micheal, happy to give her as much as she needed.

This man, this gentle giant, was saving her yet again, just as he had done over the past 6 months, as well as Dede. Helping to keep her sane, keeping her hopes up, that her day would finally come and she would be free. Only that day came to early and with dire consequences.

After much time had passed, Ruby finally removed herself from Michaels grasp.

Looking at him, thankful for his presence, when she suddenly got an onslaught of questions that attacked her brain.

"Micheal, why are you out here? Is it Emma? Is she hurt? Did something happen to her?

"No, Ms. Blanchard, your sister is fine. Ms. Mills is showing her around the house and giving her the rules as we speak."

Relief flooded Ruby. Her sister was fine. Emma was ok. For now. "If nothing happened to Emma, then what brings you out here? Was it Regina? Did she send you out here?

"No, Ms. Blanchard. Ms. Mills did not send me out, I needed to make sure you were alright. After all this is New York. I know that Ms.Mills estates is gated, still you can never be to certain."

She looked at Micheal, almost dumbfounded, slowly turning her head as her eyebrows knit together in confusion, she looked around, taking in all the scenery, then back at him. "What? Can never be to certain of what? Have you seen this place? Her mansion is literally in the forest, just on the edge of the mountains, encircled by a giant fence and protected by a locked gate? Its like an impenetrable fortress. What is there to be uncertain of? Speaking of, how did Emma even get through the gate? I mean, there is a code, right? She couldn't just..., there was no way that she would..., I mean...,"

Micheal chuckled just as he held up his hand to stop Ruby's onslaught of questions. "Yes, Ms.Mills mansion in surrounded by a large fence. Yes, There is lock coded gate. But in all the six months you have been you, not once have you been outside, nor have you been outside at night.

Now, there is about 8 acres of forest, give or take, between the mountains and New Yorks active city life. Out of those 8, Ms.Mills land consists of 4. Where you see the fence stop, is where her property line ends. The rest of the 4 acres belongs to New York. Therefore, we get tourists, hikers, city people, families, however you wish to view them, commuting up and down the forest trail to visit the mountains behind the mansion. Of, oh, lets say ten percent of those people, you have your troublemakers, rebels, just all around daredevils. These fun-seekers, we will call them, will jump the fence. They mean no harm, just kids having fun.

Now, of those ten percent, you have that one percent who are malicious. Those are the ones I am referring to when I say you can never be to certain. I have been at this job long enough to know the difference between violent and non. A young girl like you, out here, by yourself, causes me worry of those that are malevolent. Does that clear things up for you? Answer your questions?"

Ruby nodded her head a few times in understanding, but Micheal could still see the puzzlement on her face. "Yes, that answers most questions, except for Emma and in rearguards to her."

"To answer your question concerning your sister, its simple. I buzzed her in."

"I'm sorry, you what?"

"I buzzed her in."

"Why? How? You don't know what she looks like or car she drives or that she was even coming for me. Just, how?"

"I didn't need to know what she looked like, because you told me what car she drives, during one of our many conversations, for the how, I overheard your conversation on the phone when you called her, and as I have said before, I am very good at my job."

This time, Ruby really was dumbfounded. She had come to think of Micheal as a friend, but she had never truly realized how good of a friend until just this moment. "I...I don't know what to say, Micheal. I have always thought of you as a friend, especially in times when I needed someone to talk to, but I also thought that you were doing it at the behest of Regina. I now know, truly, that you were being there for me, because you wanted to, not because you had to. I'm sorry I ever even thought..."

Before Ruby could go into full blown crying, Micheal stepped forward and again engulfed her in a hug. Holding tight and keeping her upright, whispering 'oks' and 'its alright' in her hair, while sobs wracked her body.

After nearly ten minutes, when her crying died down, he asked her if he could walk her to her car and all Ruby could afford him was a couple nods of the head.

Finally pulling away, Ruby made to move first towards the car, Micheal following close behind.

Quiet, the whole walk down the stone porch stairs, leading to a circular driveway. As they arrived at the driver side door of Emma's car, Micheal reached out to the door latch, but before he could even open the door, Ruby softly laid her hand on his, stopping his motion. "I...uh...Could you..."

"Ms.Blanchard?"

"Will you keep her safe? My sister. Watch out for her?"

"I will, Ms.Blanchard. After all, a 17 year old girl is going to need someone on her side when she pushes Ms.Mills to far."

Surprise, fear, shock, disbelief covered Ruby's face at those words. "How did you? When did you? I...She..."

"You don't remember?"

"Remember what?"

"You told me one night, Ms.Blanchard, about three months ago, that your younger sister Emma was going to turn 18, and you were heart broken that you would not be there to celebrate with her."

"I did tell you, didn't I?" Fear kicked in. "Please don't tell Regina. I don't know what she would do to Emma. To my Mom. My family. She can't know. Not yet. Please."

Micheal raised his free hand. Stopping Ruby's fearful rant. "I never had any intention of telling Ms.Mills. I will do anything and everything in my power to keep your sister safe and out of harms way. This I promise you. Still, I wish there was more I could have done for the two of you."

"Micheal, you have done more than enough, you risked a lot getting my sister through those gates. Besides, there was not much more you could do. Once Emma sets her mind on something, there is very little any one could do to change it. Emma and I, we have made our choices, or more like Emma decided for the both of us. Thats her though, always been that way."

Soft silence fell over them like a warm fog, there was no clarity, no idea, no lights to give them a clear option, to guide them through a heavy veil of the unknown. But, even in the darkest parts of life, of the mind, memories, thoughts, all of these things, everyone one of them seem to have this familiar sense, a glow, guiding through the darkness. When one reaches out, grabs it, holds it, this warm feeling surrounds them, in that moment they have realized what they grabbed. Hope. Hope, that this situation is not as bad as it seems, hope that there will be a better ending, hope that no matter the issue, the problem, the ending to ones story brings about a better life, a better person, a better beginning.

This is where Ruby's mind sat, right here in this moment, that hope, will get her through all of the last six months, the memories of recent time past, of Regina, of her sister, her mom. Hope that when she is with the two people she loves most in the world, hope will give her the new beginning with a better life.

Hope for a better life at the end of this dark path she put herself and Emma on. Hope that Emma will be reunited with her and their mom. Hope that Emma will be safe. Hope, that she can have the strength to face their mom. Hope that their mom won't be angry. Hope that her mom will be understanding. Hope, that her mom will still love her. Hope...

The still soft silence, continued to float around them. Calming, tranquil, peaceful. It was the closest feeling of piece either of them have had in long over due time.

Pulled from her trance, she realized two things: 1. The strong light from the sun had started to fade, leaving a velvety net of darkness in its sleep; 2. The weather had gotten colder. Pulling her hand that was covering Micheals on the door latch, wrapping them around herself, rubbing, trying to create some friction, heat. She could see Micheal from the corner of her eye start to take of his jacket, facing him she stopped his motion. "I...my...she...mom. I have to go home and face my mom. I have to tell her what happened. Explain to her its all my fault. I got Emma into this mess and I have no way of getting her out. I don't know what to say. How does one explain a situation like this to their parent? Emma. Emma told me to just make something up. What do I say? 'Hi, mom, I'm back, by the way, its Emma who has disappeared now.'

"I wish I had an answer for you Ms.Blanchard, but the circumstances does not really provide me with one. All I can say, is that you will know just what to say when you see her. The right words usually come to us when the moment calls for it."

"I hope you are right."

Stepping in front of her and pulling her into tight hug, "I am." As he pulled away from the hug, he maneuvered himself so that his arm stretched across her back and his hand rested on her shoulder, pulling her close, leading her to the door and opened it. "Go home, Ms.Blanchard. Go see your mom, spend time with her. Be there for her. Heal."

Hugging him one last time, "thank you, Micheal." Sliding from the hug and into her sisters car, closing the door, started the car and drove down the driveway. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she watched the house in her rear view mirror get farther and farther away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Notes.


	3. Of Monsters and Princess's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Dede converse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this chapter took so long. Life decided to throw some curve balls my way that to away my attention.
> 
> I hope this chapter will suffice enough til I can get the next one up.
> 
> As alway, thank you all so much for the kudos and the comments.
> 
> Enjoy.

She watched Regina leave and go to her study. Once the door closed, she herself turned and headed for the kitchen.

Looking at the dinner schedule, it read:

      _Grilled chicken and vegetables to be served with french bread and a small salad._

    _Wine: Domaine Ramonet Montrachet Grand Cru._

Dede stood there, staring at the menu. Ruby was to be joining Regina for dinner tonight, but now, with the girl gone, planned dinner just seemed...wrong. The young woman residing upstairs already had a rough day.

Getting a scary call from her sister, fighting Regina, losing her family, her life, her freedom all in one day.

No. Nope. Planned dinner was definitely out of the question. So she did the next best thing or at least she hoped it would be.

Heading for the stairs that lead to Emma's room, taking each step with practiced ease, preparing herself for what? She didn't know, but she had to at least try.

Stopping in front of the door, giving a tentative knock, no answer. Again she knocked, again no answer.

Yet, instead of turning and leaving, she reached for the door handle and turned it. To her surprise, the door was unlocked.

Slowly and quietly, making her way into the big room, the fading light from the window, sitting a few feet above the bed, illuminated the room just enough to make out colors and silhouettes.

Never mind the fact, that at one point in time this was Regina's room when she was little, or that she was in here almost every night, sitting in the chair right next to Regina's bed, holding her hand, running her fingers through her hair, rubbing her back.

Every inch of that room committed to memory.

The walls were a light lilac, in the far right corner, against the far wall, was a single, lightweight, black accent chair with a gray marble and granite table, just big enough for a book and cup.

Just a few paces to the left, placed along the far wall, right in the middle was a cherry wood dresser with a cherry wood vanity mirror.

Against the back wall was a black sofa matching the chair in the corner.

Along the same wall as the door was a light oak bookcase, in the corner, was semi-tall reading lamp.

Waking into the room, she headed for the bookcase, unable to resist the pull, she let her fingers glide across the books.

With each book her finger touched, memories from the past flooded her mind, but the one with the most memories attached to it was 'Beauty and the Beast.'

The spine was torn at the top and bottom, the pages worn, but the front cover was still close to perfect.

Every time she read the book to Regina, the girl would tell her that her mom was the beast, and she was trapped in the castle, waiting for her prince to come save her.

Little did Regina know it was a princess laying in the bed who would save her.

Making a 180, she walked over to the black chair in the corner. Running her fingers across the top.

"You know, you're not as quiet as you think you are."

Spinning around, hand over her heart, gasped breaths, "Ms."

"Emma."

"Emma, I...I didn't mean to intrude. I'm sorry. I thought you were sleeping. I know it's not an excuse to invade onyour privacy, I just haven't been in this room in years, and I let nostalgia get the best of me and for that I am sorry."

"It's ok. I thought you might have been Regina. I already have a headache and I really didn't want a migraine. So..., what brings you up to my new abode?"

"It seems I'm at an impasse. Every Sunday, Regina makes a dinner schedule for her and her 'guest.'

My job is to make dinner, inform Regina dinner is ready and have Michael retrieve her 'guest' to join her.

"Guest?"

"I'm going for, lack of a better word here, cordial. Anyway, seeing as how events played out today, I don't agree with the pre-determined system. So, in answer to your question, I came up here to ask if there maybe something I can make you. Something you may prefer better to eat that what I earlier relaid to you."

"And Ms.Control is ok with this?"

"Actually, Ms.Con..., I mean Regina, has no idea I'm here. She is in the study awaiting for me to collect her. Given the circumstances of tonight's events, I don't see why you should be put through more torment than you already have."

"I, uh, thank you, but I'm not hungry. I just want to sleep."

"Emma, I...Uh..." She sighed, a little out of her depth here, running her hands threw hair, down her neck as she tilted her head, she stopped her hand at the crook of her shoulder, squeezed, and dropped her arm to her side.

Walking over to the edge of the bed, she knelt down on her knees. Rested her elbows on the bed and intertwined her fingers together.

As soon as she knelt down by the bed, she saw Emma pull into herself, curling into the best defensive ball she could accomplish.

It broke Dede's heart. Seeing this strong, young girl earlier, reduced to a broken shell.

She couldn't stop her next movement, it's was like she had no control of her body as she watched her hand move towards Emma's, laying softly on top of hers.

She noticed two things; 1. Emma didn't flinch away, 2. Her eyes were open, studying her, watching her, gaging her.

"Emma, I...Hmm. I know neither of us have been in this situation before. All the girls who came through here, came of their own accord. You, you came for something much more important, you came for your sister."

A gentle smile creased her lips as she thought of Ruby. "Your sister, she was...she was different, strong. I can see now that what made her unique, what gave her strength, it came from you.

See, all of these other girls that came through here, they were all the same. They all doted on Regina, waiting around for her to come home like a puppy, never really interacting with Michael or myself. But, Ruby, she didn't do that.

She always had this big smile on her face the moment I, or Michael came into her vicinity, she would just start talking to us. About our day, our life, anything and everything she could turn into a conversation, she did.

It was so weird at first, Micheal I, were not used to this kind of attention from one of Regina's girls. Most of them, like I said before just doted on Regina and we were just the help to them. Ruby saw us as more. As people. Someone behind the chefs outfit, behind the suit.

A very brave girl, your sister. I have never once seen anyone stand up to Regina like your sister did. Unfortunately, there were more times than not, that her strength and boldness, fell powerless to Regina's dominance."

The whole time she talked, she watched Emma intently. Waiting for any kind of reaction, she almost didn't see it, small yet subtle, but she saw it. Her eyes widened just a smidge. It was everything Dede needed to know in that little twitch of eye movement.

She sat and waited, willing and quiet, till Emma was ready to convey her thoughts.

"Ruby was always strong on her own, it has nothing to with me."

"You say that, but i don't believe it, and neither do you."

Mute blue eyes widened and pale lips barely parted in shock, unsure if this action was due to calling her out or if it was a lie she had been believing all this time, but what she did know is there was definitely an underling of fear hidden behind those baby blue eyes.

Dede watched as those pink lips slowly moved to as if to form words, but nothing ever came, just as quickly, they shut.

Again lips moved, this time sound accompanied, "I, uh, I, she, her..."

Dede shushed her kindly, "Emma, it's ok. There is absolutely nothing you need to explain to me. If you ever wish to talk know that I am here, always." Saying her last words with a comforting smile, Emma replied in kind with a small shy smile of her own.

"Now, I must get down stairs to start dinner, are you sure that there is nothing I can make for you? I can always set it aside for later, or bring it to you when you get hungry." Just as those words left her mouth, a loud rumbling noise came from, what sounded like Emma's stomach. At this Dede and Emma both laughed. Which only brought a bigger smile to Dede's face to hear such a beautiful sound.

As laughter subsided, Dede made to stand, "It sounds to me like your stomach has spoken for you, but I will abide by your wishes, if there is anything you need, I mean anything, just holler down the stairs. Get some rest, Emma."

She took her time heading to the door, just as her foot crossed the threshold, she heard a meek voice from behind. Turning herself around, she waited patiently to see if Emma would talk again, and she was not disappointed.

"A grilled cheese, and a root beer, if you have it."

A small smile graced her lips, "grilled cheese it is, and yes, Emma, I do have root beer, it was all your sister would drink when she was here. Would you like me to bring it to you?"

"No. Can I come down later to get it?"

"Yes, Emma. I will reheat heat it for you when you are ready for it."

"You don't have to. Today feels like a cold grilled cheese kind of day."

"I see. Just come down when you are ready. Get some rest." Without another word she made her exit downstairs to start dinner.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arriving in the kitchen, she got to work. Preparing, chopping, seasoning. Just as she said, dinner took 30 minutes to make.

As she was placing the salad on the table, Micheal walked in through the front door and toward the dinning area. Clearing his throat, making his presence know to an opposite facing Dede.

"Well Mr.Wills, something extraordinary must have caught your eye for you to be out this long on your 'normal' walk."

"I, uh, yes. Something did."

Dede turned around just in time to see the flush of red fade from his cheeks. Her knowing smile turned to one of soft happiness, "I truly hope you get to see this 'something' again."

Michael replied with a small side smile of his own and a slight nod, clearing his throat as if to change the subject. "Shall I inform Ms.Mills dinner is ready?"

"Yes. Thank you, Micheal."

Bowing his head, he turned and headed for the study.

Two feet landed firmly yet quietly in front of the study door. One fisted hand raised and knocked swiftly, returning back to it's original location at his side, while he awaited response.

"Enter."

Lifting his hand and turning the handle to open the door, he made his way into the room and stopped three footsteps from her desk. Patiently waiting for her attention.

Setting down her pen, closing the folder with paperwork, she spent an extra minute to tidy up her desk, finally giving her full attention to Mr.Wills.

"Dede has sent me to inform you that dinner is ready, Ms.Mills.

"Thank you, Mr.Wills. Please inform Ms.Swan and retrieve her from her room.

"Yes, Ma'am."

With the dismissal, he left to handle the instructed task.

For her part, Regina arose from her desk, double checking everything was in its proper order, and proceeded towards the kitchen.

As her movement carried her closer to the kitchen, a pungent odor waffed it's way to her nose, almost causing her to gag.

"Dede, what is that repulsive..." Stopping dead in her tracks, was her chef, cooking grilled cheese.

"Dede, please tell me that I have started to hallucinate and your not actually making artery clogging, heart attach causing food on my stove in my disease ridden free pans."

"Ok. Your hallucinating." She threw at Regina as she transfered the grilled cheese from the pan to a plate on the counter behind her.

"Dede!" She screamed, stomping her foot and throwing her arms down by her sides, truly looking like the petulant child she could be from when she was younger.

"Regina Mills. Why I never thought I would ever see the day you threw a tantrum."

She scoffed, "then please have your eyes checked, because I am not throwing a tantrum. I am merely expressing my disgust at that atrocious garbage you call food."

"Hmm. I see. Of course, because a woman of your magnitude would never fall prey to that of your childish behavior."

Out of the corner of her eye she could see Regina open and close her mouth trying to form a response, only to decide on silence.

"I thought so. If that is all, I am going to go put the wine on the table, and don't even think of throwing the 'artery clogger' as you so put it, away. I made it for a reason and there it will stay."

Crossing her arms together over her chest, " I do believe I have no idea as to what you are referring."

Dede gave her, her all knowing smirk. "Oh, really, so I didn't see you eying the grilled cheese, just itching to remove it once my back was turned?"

"Nope. Now your hallucinating things."

"A-huh." Was the only reply she gave, before giving Regina one final reprimanding glare as she left the kitchen, taking the wine into the dinning room.

She watched Dede leave and the moment she was out of her line of sight, throwing her arms up exasperation, stomping to the kitchen sink to wash her hands. Quietly mumbling to herself: "I was fairly positive, this was my house. Which by the way has rules. But no, not according to Dede. God, what next?"

Just as those words left her mouth, Dede and Michael arrived back in the kitchen at the same time.

Turning to face the duo, she had noticed he was one person short of his entry. Bringing her hand up and pinching the bridge of her nose, "I was under the impression that the instructions I relayed to you were that of simpletons. I guess I was wrong."

Straighting his already taught posture, to near straining, under her heated gaze, "I did as instructed, I went up there to retrieve her," he paused, "she's not coming Ms.Mills."

Her voice was cool and calm. "I'm sorry? Did you just say she wasn't coming?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"That's it. This girl has pushed me too damn far today."

Storming out of the kitchen in an almost blur, up the the stairs, stopping just in front of Emma's door, Michael and Dede hot on her tail.

Immediately grabbing the door handle only to find that its locked. Regina too focused on her anger, didn't see the shocked look on Dede's face, or the smirk on Michael's.

Dede did though, and immediately she knew, Michael was the one to have locked the door.

The excessively loud banging pulled her back.

"Ms.Swan, it is required of you to join me for dinner.

Silence.

Nothing.

Just as she was to knock again, a small squeak was heard by the door. "I didn't know dinner was a requirement, Madam Mills. I was under the impression that was for contract signers only."

"Swan. So help, you will join me for dinner or I swear..."

"What? You punish me? Slide contracts under my door? Please."

"Damn it, Emma. Open up this god forsaken door and eat dinner with me like a civilized person."

All three of them were stunned frozen, when laughter was heard on the other side of the door. " Civilized? Civilized. Really? Seriously? That is the word you choose. Now cordial. I might have been inclined to believe you if you had said cordial, but no, you go with civilized. On the off chance you haven't noticed, nothing about you is civilized. Nothing about this whole situation is civilized. Nice try though. I sincerely applaud you." Just to add icing on the cake, Emma clapped.

Ever watch firefighters try to contain an uncontrollable fire? That was Regina. She was fighting an uncontainable fire. In most situations, she could allow the rain to sprinkle down and put out the embers begging to reignite. But no, Emma had to trade rain for fuel. Allowing no time for a soft damper.

Now, any person who didn't know Regina, that from just looking at her would know she was angry, but for one or two who truly knows her so well, knew there was a dark rage burning inside this woman.

"Regina, honey. I know this girl pushes all the right buttons you have well hidden over the years, but, try to remember, she has lost a lot in one day. It's hard for a person who didn't sign up for this willingly to cope properly. Be gentle, Root."

The still taught stance gave Dede fear. Fear that she hadn't gotten through. Fear that what could blossom between the two was already dieing. Fear that it was too late.

The doubt surging her body, dissipated just as quickly as it came. For soon the tight clenching fists eased themselves, followed by lax muscles, ending with an exasperated sigh.

"Ok, Dede. I'll try it your way."

Raising her hand and giving a tentative knock, "Ms.Swan, would you please honor me with your presence at dinner?"

"No thank you. Your hospitality was filling enough for one night."

"Damn it Emma Swan. You can't stay in that room forever."

"Sure I can. Besides you got to leave the house sometime to keep up appearances."

"Fine! You wish to act like a child, then you shall be treated as such. Starve for all I care."

Turning swiftly, facing Dede and Michael, "if Ms.Swan chooses against eating with me, than she has forfeit all eating privileges, until further notice of her changed attitude. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Ms.Mills."

"Yes, Regina."

Reassessing herself, humming out an acknowledging 'hmm'. Sliding past the two with strong eyes on her, stopping atop the steps before anymore movement could be made, "I meant what I said." Not waiting for a replay, she made her exit.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Things started to settle down and return to normal after the disagreement between the two woman.

Regina took her dinner alone in the dinning room, after which, making her way to the study, closing the door, finishing up on remaining paperwork.

Michael ate dinner with Dede in the kitchen, once finished, he did his nightly perimeter walk and Dede went to work preparing next day meals until her return the following night.

At 10, Michael said his farewells for the evening and turned in for the night. Midnight, Regina left her study, said her goodnight to Dede, and headed to her bedroom. As for the chef, she still had some cleaning up to finish.

Leaving the kitchen looking as pristine as it did when she arrived, taking once last glance, nodding her approval, she made to leave, when something caught her attention from the corner of her eye.

A lone grilled cheese, sitting just where she had left it hours earlier. Due to the nights events, she hadn't time to properly put the sandwich away.

Picking up the plate and tossing the old sandwich, for there was no way, a renowned chef such as herself was going to allow anyone to eat old, stale food under her watch.

Putting the plate in the sink, she went about gathering needed ingredients to make a delicious grilled cheese. Despite the girls insistence on not wanting dinner, Dede knew different.

Grabbing the pan she needed to start cooking, a thought struck her mind, bringing a smile to her lips. Regina never threw the sandwich away. _Just as I suspected._

Regardless of what Regina had said, there was no way she was going to allow the girl to go hungry. She just hoped the young woman would stay awake long enough to eat.

Her unspoken words were soon answered when her ears picked up the smallest sound of a creaky door handle.

Smiling to herself, she continued cooking, waiting for the girl to make her appearance.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emma was livid. To angry to sit, to hungry to move, yet her body kept it's motion, pacing back and forth from the bed to the door.

_'What more does she want from me? She took my freedom, my family, my life? That's not enough, now 'eating privileges'?_

"God, that woman, is infuriating!"

She wanted nothing more than to go down those stairs and give Regina another piece of her mind, but considering how things went down no to long ago, she thought better of it.

She still had no idea what Regina was capable of.

The more her mind ran like a untamed horse, the faster her pacing got. She was to caught up on the racetrack of her mind, she almost didn't her the familiar footfalls of a certain brunette.

Moving closer to the door, putting her ear against it, hoping she could hear more or better, when the noise stopped.

Looking back at the clock it read in bold yellow numbers 12:01. _'Yellow? Aren't they usually blue or red? Whatevs.'_

Flicker of light from the room across the hall slide under her door, turned her attention back to the person who on the otherside. Just as she did, a plan stated forming in her mind.

She would wait thirty minutes after the noise ceased and the light was no more.

At 12:15, everything finally went dark and silent. Turning her back to the door and just watching the clock. She was so tired, but her stomach wouldn't allow her a moment's sleep. For Everytime her eyes closed, her stomach would yell at her, forcing her to keep awake.

12:30 came around, she couldn't wait another fifteen minutes. Opening the door quietly, like muscle memory from when her and Ruby used to sneak downstairs and get a late night snack when their mom was asleep.

Poking out from behind the door, checking her surroundings, all was clear as she took aim for the steps.

Stopping at the top of the stairs, waiting for "Can I help you Ms.Swan? The bathroom isn't downstairs. What are you doing, Swan?"

Nothing ever came, so with practiced ease she made her way down to the kitchen.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Upon arrival, something attacked her nose, without securing her surroundings she bolted in the kitchen, no second thought ever crossed her mind.

Just as she passed the threshold, "Emma Swan." Dede had never laughter this hard in a long time as she walked from behind the counter, nearing Emma.

There Emma stood, one hand over her mouth, the other over her heart. She had jumped nearly ten feet in the air. "What the hell Dede?"

"Payback's a bitch, isn't it?"

The hand covering her mouth moved up to glide through her hair, allowing her time to come down from the scare. "Payback? Seriously? What are you, like five?"

" Yes. Payback. And no, I'm a Chef, with a playful side. Besides..." Walking over to the fridge, she pulled out a plastic wrapped plate with two grilled cheeses and a can of root beer. "Is that any way to treat your new favorite person who cooked food just for you?"

Closing the fridge door and turning to face Emma with plate and drink in hand. "Especially since I made it just like you wanted. Cold, well chilled, but still."

It took every bit of composure for Emma to not snatch the plate out of Dede's hand. "If I pretended to apologize, can I have the grilled cheese and root beer?"

Dede couldn't help but chuckle, " I made it for you Emma, no matter how insistent you were on not eating, there is no need to apologize. Now, sit at the counter and I will give you food you so desire."

Doing as told, Emma sat down at the counter. Awaiting patiently for Dede to unwrap the plate and set it down.

"I know you are hungry, but eat slow the best you can or other wise you will make yourself sick." She slide the plate to Emma accompanying the action with a Stern look.

Using all her will power, Emma took a normal sized bite. Trying very hard not to scarf the food down. Every bite seemed to be followed by a, 'mmm' or mumbled 'perfect, delicious, so good.'

When she finished, she popped open the root beer and drank nearly half of it in what seemed like seconds.

"That, was sooo good."

"Glad to hear. Now, if you are finished, off to bed with you. I won't have you collapsing on my watch from hunger or exhaustion, possibly both. As I told you before, you need rest. Its been a long and draining day for you."

"Actually, if it's alright with you, I would like to stay down here for a bit. I can only stay in a room for so long, plus I still have this other sandwich to eat. I'm just not ready to go back up there. But if you need to leave or want to go to bed, I can put this other sandwich on the fridge and go to my room so you can go to bed or leave."

Patting her hand "I can sleep anytime I wish, Emma, but thank you for be considerate. If you don't wish to sleep, or go back to that room, then you may keep me company down here. Besides, I have no where I need to be and I have the best listening ears. If you wish to talk, and if you do, maybe you can start with how your bedroom door was locked."

Giving a easy smile, she nodded her head and said ok. "I guess I didn't realize Mikey had locked the door on his way out, but, was I ever thankful he did."

Cocking her head to the side, give a confused look. "Mikey?"

Giving a light laugh, "Yup. Mikey."

Explaning how the story behind 'Mikey.' Dede and Emma talked well into the night.

Going to bed just a mere half hour before Regina awoke to start her day

. -------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Two weeks later...** _

"GET OUT!!!!"

"But Ms.Mills..." The glass cup in her hand flew at her intending victim, narrowly missing her, shattering on the door behind her.

"I said get out."

"Yes, ma'am."Her assistant turned and left without another word.

Regina stormed over to get deck, sat down and slammed her fists.

"Two weeks. Two damn weeks, Emma has denied me. Two weeks she has avoided me. Two long weeks without any release."

The more she thought of Emma Swan, the angrier she got. Yet again she has lost control because of this girl. No more. Emma's days of insubordination were over.

"I will have Emma Swan, contract or no. She will be mine. Tonight."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a couple ideas for the next chapter, but they all depend on the answers to you give to my question.
> 
> I would like to know, should my next chapter be about Ruby's interactions with her mom or should I just continue on with Regina and Emma?
> 
> Your choice, let me know.


	4. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mother and daughter moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, there is talk of child abuse in this chapter. Nothing in detail or graphic.
> 
> Second, Like i have said before, it is very hard for me to write a broken character. But I think I did an ok job. At least heres hoping.
> 
> Third, I know you all wanted the next chapter to be about Regina and Emma, but I know if I didn't do this chapter, I would regret it later down the road. Plus I feel like it might give more insight to Ruby's background.
> 
> Fourth, if there are any trigger warnings I left out, let me know, immediately, please. I really, really do not wish to cause anyone pain from this story.
> 
> Fifth, I don't know much about how adoption works, or how a person who has been abused truly feels. I tried looking it up, tried researching so as I didn't offend anyone, but the information I found, just didn't seem to give the right insight I was looking for, so I did the best I could. If I am in any wrong, or if I have upset someone, please, please, correct me.
> 
> Ok, I think that is all I need to say.
> 
> Enjoy.

Home.

After five hours of driving, she was finally home.

Safe. At home.

But it wasn't really home, was it?

Not with Emma trapped, locked away with that monster.

The beast who stole her sister from her.

How could she ever walk into that house, look at the woman she has called 'mom' for years, in the eyes and tell her?

Tell her the truth.

_"You will know the right thing to say when you see her.'_ Michael's words ringing in her head. Nearly giving her the false hope, false courage, she needed to go inside and confront her mom.

Checking the mirror one last time, making sure the puffiness of her eyes had reduced, and that there was no tear streaks on her cheeks.

It was still noticeable that she had been crying.

But she couldn't stay in the car in any longer.

So with little strength she had left, she opened the car door, and headed for the house.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stopping at the door, playing with the keys in hand. Trying very hard not to think about how they were Emma's keys.

With a deep breathe, she grabbed the handle, opening the door, stepped inside.

As she walked in, she noticed nothing had changed.

It nearly brought a smile to her face. That was her mom, never much for a lot.

_"Just me and my girls, that's all I need."_ That was her mom's famous saying.

"Emma, honey? Is that you? I made dinner. I also tried texting you. It's in the fridge if you would like some."

A choked sob slipped past her lips followed by "mom?"

The dark haired woman sitting on the couch, closed her book, stood up and turned around.

"Ruby?"

"Hi, mom."

Standing, alive and well, in the middle of the room was her absent daughter. Not waiting another second, rushing over to Ruby, enveloping her in strong, fierce, desperate hug. Tears raining down her face.

Ruby was home. Her daughter was finally home. After months of nothing. Here she was, in her arms, alive and safe.

Ruby hugged her back as tight as she could, just short of squeezing her, when she broke down. "I'm so sorry, mom. I...I...didn't mean... I never meant..."

"It's ok, honey. Shhh, it's ok. Don't cry baby."

Pulling slightly out of the hug, enough so she could wipe Ruby's tears. "Don't cry, honey."

Smiling bright, happy her daughter was here. "Emma will be so happy to know you have finally come home. She has been crazy worried about you. So have I."

Those words of supposed comfort only made her cry harder. "No. No she's not. It's my fault. It's all my fault. I'm so sorry. She's not coming home and it's all because of me."

Putting her hands on Ruby's cheeks, thumbs just below her eyes, wiping the tears. "Ruby, honey. That's not true. Your sister loves you. You know that. Come, sit on the couch with me."

Removing her hands from her cheeks, to grab Ruby's hand, leading her to the couch.

Mom sat down, pulling Ruby down with her, wrapping an arm behind her back, hand cupping her shoulder, giving a light tug, allowing Ruby to slowly fall in to her hold.

Ruby's head was cradled in the crook of her mom's neck, with strong, comforting arms wrapped around her.

"Now explain to me why you think Emma is not coming home, and how it's your fault? Hmm?"

"Because I messed up. I got involved with the wrong people. Emma...she...did what she always does. Found me and saved me, but this time, at cost."

"Okay? Your not making any sense, sweetheart. What do you mean by wrong people? How did Emma find you?"

"I was able to obtain a phone and call her. Just long enough to give her my location."

Gripping Ruby tighter, using the tone and voice she always did when it came to her daughter. Soft, calm, easy, paitient. "Ruby? What happened?"

Pushing her head a far as she possibly could in to the crook of her mom's neck, she mumbled, "a dominatrix."

"Did I just hear you correctly? Did you say dominatrix?"

"Maybe?"

"Honey. Sit up, look at me and talk."

"I can't. I'm too scared."

Using all her strength, pushing Ruby up, out of her hold, when the young girl refused to look at her, she used a gentle touch to gain the girls eyes.

"Why did you feel the need to get involved with someone like that? Why, baby?"

Something inside of her just broke, at those words. A darkness in her eyes, one of which her mom had never seen before. The part of her than she has never shared, the side she has kept hidden for years.

"Because I deserved it! Because I'm a sick freak! Because I'm twisted, because..."

Bolting up, off the couch, "Ruby Red Blanchard! Don't you ever, ever say pain, beatings, punishments are what you deserve! Do you understand me? What happened to you was in no way your fault, you were a child. A child whom should have looked at that man as protector, not a predator."

"I'm so messed up. How can you even love me, let alone look at me? I'm... disgusting, broken, tainted." as much as she tried, the tears ran anew.

Grabbing her big, little girl and wrapping her in a hug. "Oh, Ruby. No, your not. Your perfect. And you are my child. That makes you all the better.

Did I ever tell you about the first time I saw you? Hmm?"

Rather than see, she could feel Ruby shaking her head. "Sit down next to me, and I will tell you." Reclaiming their positions on the couch, her mom stated in on the story. "I was at the child services office, doing the rest of the paperwork needed for Emma, when I saw you sitting in a chair mere feet from me.

It broke my heart, to see you scared and alone in this world, even more so when I saw you flinch away from that man. So much fear was in your eyes.

When Emma's social worker came back, from making copies she needed, I asked her about you.

She told me that you were being abused in the worst way, by your father and they were doing everything they could to get you out.

But, unfortunately they didn't have enough evidence, especially since you wouldn't talk.

From that moment, I spent two years doing everything in my power to get you away from that man. They would sneak me to visit you. Do you remember when I used to come see you?

Two years me and your social worker tried and tried, everything we could, even just to get you to talk.

It took so long, baby. So very long for you to open up and trust.

Just as my hope was about to deminish, that was when I got the phone call. The one phone call I had been waiting for. They told you had started talking, not a lot, just enough to provide them with the right evidence they needed to remove you from that house, from that abuser.

I didn't even think. Bolting out of my class, to my car and I drove, no I sped, to get to you.

And you know me. I don't speed. Ever. That day though. That day I did.

So, no baby. What you deserve is love. Lots and lots of love. Ok?"

Nodding her head in agreement. "Ok."

"Ok. Now it's your turn. Tell me what happened."

Ruby sat there, quiet, looking at anything and everything, but her mom. After just a few minutes of silence, she gave her mom her attention.

"I was...I was in New York.

Remember the last time I called you before I went silent. How I told you I was traveling and would be home soon. That New York was my last stop on my adventures before I came back.

Well a few days after, I met this woman. She was beautiful, enticing, brilliant.

Over the course of a week, I got to know this woman fairly well. We went out for coffee, lunches, walks, all kinds of stuff.

The last couple of days, are conversations turned to more, I guess you could say, taboo.

The things she talked about seemed so different. It was like something in me was reawakening. I felt like a part of myself I had hidden from the world could finally come out.

At first, it was perfect. She took care of me. Bought me things.

After a month, I decided that it was time for me to leave, missing you, Emma, home.

But I couldn't. She wouldn't let me. Turns out the paper I sighed was actually a contract. Legal and binding. I was stuck there with her for two years. I thought it was just a privacy clause.

Things seemed to take a turn for worse after that. I fought, I yelled, I did everything I could get her to end the contract.

But she wouldn't. She wasn't going to let me go for anything.

When things seemed dark, and un-hopeful, I somehow managed to get a phone and the first person I called was Emma.

She was there so fast mom. Faster than I have ever seen her come to my aid when I called.

Her and this woman got into a long, huge, nasty fight. As much as Emma tried, she was not going to let me go.

So Emma did what I never could have imagined would happen.

She took my place.

Now she is stuck there, and it's all my fault. I'm so, so, sorry mom. I..."

A soft quietness enveloped them. Only movement was Ruby's eyes, constantly looking at her mom. Wishing she would say something. Even if she yelled, it would be better than the silence surrounding them.

"Mom, will you say something, please?"

"Ruby, do you remember when I brought you home to live with me and Emma for good?"

"Yes."

"How Emma bonded to you immediately? How protective she became over you as you both got older?"

"Yes."

"Emma's nature has always been that of a a protector, a guardian. She would anything and everything in her power save you and myself, from whatever th danger maybe. That is why I know she will be ok. That she will come back to us. Her strength and love is more powerful than either of us truly understand."

"But why her? I am supposed to be the older sister. It supposed to be my job to protect her. Keep her safe. Not the other way around. I'm so sorry you have a coward for a daughter."

 

Ruby started to turn away, ready to push herself off the couch, when a tender touch stopped her.

"Ruby, you are not a coward. You are not weak. You are strong in your own special way. Honey, look at me."

Ruby didn't want to look. Didn't want to see. She just couldn't. Yet, she somehow managed. Somehow she found courage, when she did, it was a slow turn to facing her mom.

"I know why you left, why you went traveling, why you felt compelled to see the world.

You needed answers. Answer we, your sister and I couldn't provide, and that was why I was ok with it. Why I never stopped you.

What happened to you was no easy life for a child to deal with, someone so broken as you, who did eventually over come your dark past. That took guts, even more when you finally opened up and talked about it. Now that was real courage.

You are still healing from tragic events.

I was able to get Emma out of the system at such an early age. I wish I had known about you sooner, I would have snatched you up in a heart beat.

Baby, just try and remember, it's only been just over ten years. Your mind and heart are still trying to cope. Let your body, mind, and soul heal. Be good to yourself, love yourself."

Sliding forward, laying across the couch, putting her head in her mom's lap. "Thank you Mom, and I'm sorry. I'm sorry it took me so long to realize that all of the answers I truly needed were right here, at home."

Running her fingers through her daughters hair, "that's what I'm here for baby. That what mom's do. Everything will be fine. Just you wait and see. I have a lot of faith in my girls. I always have, and I always will. Sleep now, you need the rest. We can talk more in the morning."

The rest of the night, mother and daughter, cuddled up together on the couch, just enjoying each other's company, glad to have each other again. Hoping, preying their last family member comes home soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this seems way, way out of character for Mary Margaret, for reasons I can't even explain, it just felt right. 
> 
> Like she is the type of person to understand, and stand by her girls no matter what.
> 
> I just felt that they needed this kind of mom.


	5. The monster beast within

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina tries to make good on her promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, trigger warning: attempted rape. I just want you all to be aware.
> 
> Second, as always, if I forgot something, please let me know.
> 
> Third, I know you all wanted the next chapter Regina and Emma, but alas, my muse did not agree. I hope this makes up for it.
> 
> I think that is everything.
> 
> Happy reading.

"Ha ha ha on you Zeta."

"I'm sorry. In case you haven't noticed, I'm a chef, not a beta, theta, or whatever it was you said."

"Dede, hello. I know you are a chef. Have you ever seen House Bunny?"

"I have seen a bunny in a house, but no, house bunny doesn't ring any tails." Of course, leave it to Dede to bust out laughing at her own ridiculous joke.

Just as expected, when she turned around, there was Emma giving her 'your a giant dork' look. Throwing her are arms up at said person's look. "What? Huh? What is that look for? That was funny. I'm funny."

A smile on her face and 'what am I going to do with you' head shake. "Yup. Your funny Dede. So very, very funny."

Whack was the sound of Dede's hand slapping Emma's arm. "You and your damn sarcasm."

Her left came up immediately, rubbing the area she was hit. "OW! Damn! That hurt. Jeez, your strong for an old woman."

"What did you just call me?"

"I...uh...I said pretty."  
  


" That's it Emma Swan. Your dead meat!"

"Oh. Shit!"

Bolting off, in the opposite direction of Dede. Through the kitchen into the main area, ending in the dinning area, stopping at the far end of the table. Dede across from her at the other. "The fuck? How do you move so fast with those tiny, little legs? God, woman."

"Training."

"Training? What training could you possibly need or have?"

"Chasing around shithead's like you, is amazing training."

Pointing a finger at Dede, "watch it woman. If your going to name call me, at least do it right. I'm not a shithead. I'm a smartass. Thank you very much."

Throwing up her arms in defeat. "Uhh. One of these days, Swan, one of these days."

Turning around, she left.

Watching the woman leave, speaking to her back. "Dede. Come on. Don't be like this. Dede. Come back. Dede. Dede. I'm sorry. Dede? Dede!"

Walking out of the dinning room. Needing a drink she went to the kitchen.

Only instead she got a face full of flour. Laughing her butt off at the shocked look on Emma's face, completely covered in flour. "Ha. Ha. Ha. On you zeta."

"Damn it, Dede! Really? And that is so not, how you say it."

"Yes. Really? That ought to teach you for calling me old. it sounded right to me."

Sighing, in her turn of defeat. " You know. It probably should, but, no. No, it won't."

"I figured as much. Still it was fun."

"Yeah. Well, next time I will be ready."

"Whatever you say, smartass."

Looking at herself. Covered head to toe in white. "Ok. I'm going to go take a shower. Which by the way, is going to suck, because I have no closes but the ones I am wearing, that have been needed to be constantly washed. I mean look at them, they're fading." Sighing. " This is going to be fun."

"Actually, I bought you some new clothes. They are upstairs in your room. On the bed. Before you ask how I know what your sizes are, I also do the laundry."

Without thinking, she rushed over and hugged Dede. "Thank you."

Pulling out of the hug, and rushing up the stairs, throwing out, "your awesome."

Speaking quietly to herself before she started cleaning up the mess, "your awesome too, Emma."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In her room, on the bed, was a bag of clothes, just where Dede said they would be.

Running to the bed with excitement. Pulling out, 2 pairs of jeans, two tanks tops, a package of boy cut girl boxers, a sports bra, a Victoria secret push up bra, and ankle socks.

Checking the bag, making sure everything was taken out, her hand brushed against something on the bottom.

Looking inside, she pulled out an object wrapped in tissue. Setting it in her lap, she unwrapped it.

Once she did, she could t believe her eyes. For on her lap was a blue leather jacket. It had the same style, look, feel as her red one.

Emma is not in for tears, or sappiness, but in this moment. She took. She took and held on to it for as long as she could before racing down the stairs into Dede's arms. "Thank you."

It took Dede but a moment to pull out of shocked state and hug the young girl back. "Your welcome darling girl. Your welcome."

Putting her hands on Emma's shoulders, gently moving her to a semi upright position, she wiped her at the tears. "So you like it then?"

"Yes. I do. But how did you find it? Where? Why? I...I'm just..."

"Emma honey. Don't question. Just enjoy it. I bought, because I wanted to. Because even though it had only been a couple of weeks, I have come to care for you very much. I...I just wanted to see some happiness on your face."

"Dede...I...Thank you."

"Your are very welcome, Emma. Now. Go upstairs and take a shower, while I clean up your mess and start dinner."

"Excuse me, my mess, your the one who went all 'Buffy, the white girl Slayer."

"Buffy, the what Slayer?"

"Your killing me, woman. Just killing me." Giving Emma a shove, "just go take your shower, and hush."

"Fine. Fine. I'm going." Up the stairs she went, excited to wear her new clothes and jacket.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour and a half later brought Emma back downstairs.

At the bar, was Dede and Michael. Talking or gossiping about one thing or another. She could never tell.

Approaching the bar. "Hey Mikey, Dede."

"Ms.Sw...Emma. Don't give me your glare young lady. I'm getting there. Its just taking some getting used to."

"Chill out, Walter Warner. It was just a joke."

"A Walter what?" He looked to Dede for answers, but all she could give was a shrug.

"Seriously, you peeps are killing me, or I'm just movie deprived. Oh well." Sitting down at the bar swiveling the chair back and forth. "So D, what's for dinner tonight?

"Do you really want to know or are you just humoring me?"

"Can I plead the fifth?"

"Sure, but I might just have Michael here get you back for earlier today."

"No way. You already 'paid' me back with flour, remember? Do you have any idea how hard the stuff was to get out if my hair."

"Your point?"

"Grrrr. You aggravate me, woman. Fine. I really want to know."

"Ok. Let's see. It's Monday, so dinner is: _Lightly cooked vegetables, with lemon based chicken, and fruit_."

Hanging her head low in her hands, "I do love fruit, but I could so go for a pepperoni pizza."

"I'm so glad you said that. I have a pizza cooking in the oven."

Popping her head up, ready to smile, squeal, even praise Dede, when she stopped short. Instead giving a deadly glare. "You best not be playing with me DeDe. I swear...besides, how could you even know I had pizza on the brain."

Leaning in close to Emma. "Well, it definitely wasn't from you singing, ' I want pizza, yes, I do. pizza, pizza, pizza.' in the shower."

Swatting her hand just shy of hitting Dede, "I really want to be so mad at you right now, but the joy of you making pizza totally destroys that."

"Mmhmm. That's why I'm the best."

"But wait, when did you come upstairs?"

"I didn't, Michael did, he just happened to hear you and couldn't help but passing along the joy from your embarrassment."

"Dede, I told you not to tell her." Was all he could get out of his mouth, for a little blonde girl was coming for him.

As for Dede, she just stood back and laughed at the scene unfolding.

A bionic built, six foot man, running scared from a five foot six little girl.

Running out of the house, holding the door closed tight, taking a cowards out.

"Come back, lion, there's no wizard out there." Grabbing the door handle, she tried to turn it, but was locked in place. "Ok, Mikey, I cease. I wasn't really going to hurt you. Mikey, please come back in the house."

Silence. All that was heard, absolute silence. Just as sudden, three loud banging knocks could be heard, ringing through the house.

Dede's laughter and joy was eaten alive by the fear that ravaged her body. She knew what those knocks meant, and she knew what they were bringing.

Scrambling as fast as she could over to Emma. Not saying a word, she grabbed the girls hand, and basically yanked away from the door.

Emma was afraid, terrified that she has finally pushed her limits. "Dede, stop. I'm sorry. I didn't mean...If I upset Michael, or you, please, just let me..."

Spinning around faster than a tired on roads, Dede was in her space. "Emma, I am not made at you, nor is Michael.

Those knocks, they were an early warning system, per say. Each knock is a code. I don't have time to explain all of them, just know, that three knocks is never a good sound."

The fear coursing through Emma seemed to diminish enough for her to gain back her voice. What does three knocks mean?"

"Hide the girl."

Backing up to the wall, terror back on her face, "What? Why? Who's here, am I..." Hyperventilation kicked in. "Am I...I to be leaving with someone else. Is somebody coming to take me away?"

"No honey, not like that. Regina is home and in a severely horrible mood. Usually when she gets like this, nothing ever good happens for the girls. Nothing."

For a reason, even Dede herself couldn't understand, all the fear and terror that froze Emma's body, seemed to melt, leaving the same old Emma in place. "Ok."

Walking back to the bar, she sat down. "Hey, Dede, when is that pizza going to be done? I'm famished."

Dede stood there, completely flabbergasted. "Hungry? Your hungry?"

"Yeah, hungry. You know, the code: food. Particularly the food cooking in the oven."

Turning Emma to face her, "Emma, this is not a joke, you need to go upstairs to your room and lock the door. Baby girl, please."

Placing one of hand on top of Dedes resting on her leg and looking her in the eyes. "I believe you. I do. I have an inkling of how scary Regina can be, or tries to be. I was there that day. The day I traded everything for my sister. She didn't scare me then, and I will not allow her to try and terrorize me now in to abiding her whims. I am going to stand my ground. Just like I did then. Ok?"

But before Dede could get a word out, the door flew open, leaving a deadly looking Regina in it's wake.

A sickly evil, fake smile plastered on her face, eyes dark and heated. Voice ice cold and deathly calm. " Look at you two ladies. Having a nice pow wow? Hmm?"

Twisting the chair to face her. "What are you, ancient? Nobody uses 'pow wow' anymore."

Never taking her eyes off Emma, walking back towords behind the bar. Giving Dede a 'come hither' motion along the way.

Both master and chef stood behind the bar. "Actually, dear, it's call proper up bringing, which seemed to have eluded the person who raised you."

Fire in her eyes, dashing to her feet, face inches from Regina's. "Your are more than welcome to say as you wish about me. I'm a big girl, I can handle myself, but don't you ever, ever talk about the person who raised me, that goes for my sister as well."

Raising an eyebrow, "Did I hit a nerve, Ms.Swan? I sure hope not. That would not be very lady like of me, now would it?"

Regina chuckled, as Emma backed off and returned to her seat.

"Chef, what is for dinner and is it done, yet?"

Again before Dede could get a word in, Emma spoke up. "Pizza."

It was Regina's turn lash out. "Chef, I'm sorry, but did the girl here say _pizza_ for dinner."

"I...uh...it's...she's just..."

"Lay off Dede, Mills. I was only pulling your leg. Your 'so good for your body' meal is cooked and ready to eat."

She waited til it seemed Regina was about to visibly relax when, " but I wasn't kidding about the pizza, cooking, in the oven."

The pure inner joy she got from the absolute look of disdain on her was face was priceless. Giving her a smirk and a raise brow of her own. Basically saying 'your move.'

"Chef Dedra, a word please." Neither one of them was able to take a step for Emma had a few more words to give.

"Before you pull Dede off for a reprimanding, let me give you some advice:

If you have something to say, you say it to me. I was the one who pushed the pizza issue, you might even say I made it myself. I gave you my warnings and my terms the moment you tore me away from my family. Lastly, you might want to try harder. You intimidation 'skills' don't work on me. There are far more worse things in this world, than your 'scary' looks."

Dede didn't have to look at Regina to know something had snapped inside her. Without a word, she marched over to Emma, grabbed her arm harshly and dragged the girl behind her.

"Regina don't. Not like this. Please."

Emma being the person she is, turned her head to Dede with a comforting smile on her lips, "don't worry deed's, I'll be fine. I promise. She's just cranky."

Not trusting a word that may come from her mouth she ran over to the duo heading for the forbidden room.

She watched as Regina swung Emma in front of herself and shoved her down the hall, only for her to turn, stopping Dede in her tracks. Nose to nose they were.

"If you try to interfere, or if you interrupt me, I promise you, her punishment will be much more sever than that of my normalities."

Not waiting for a response, she turned and continued to drag the girl to the room of forbidden fruit.

Dede could do nothing, but watch as they slowly disappeared into the dark hallway.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nearing the room, Regina stopped them in front of the door, grabbing a key from her pocket.

"Enough with the antics Regina. You want something from, be a normal fucking person and ask for it. We all know that your 'Ms.High and mighty,' 'Ms.Hey you.' Ok. I get it."

Nothing. "Hello, earth to Regina."

Silence.

"Fine. Act like a child all you wish, I'm done."

Unfortunately, Emma didn't speak out soon enough, in matter of seconds, Regina had tossed open the door, threw her inside, turned on the light and close it.  

It all happened to fast, not leaving Emma anytime to get her barrings about her.

In the seconds it took for her eyes to adjust, Regina was on her, slamming her back against the post, cuffing her hands above her head.

In all the time she had been here, never once had fear racked her body, but here, in this moment it did. True terror was swelling in her body, she just hoped she was strong enough to keep it off her face.

Watching Regina walk around the room, calm, cool, in control, she might even say giddy.

Taking off her jacket and putting it up on the hook behind the door. Moving to stand in front of Emma. "Comfortable dear. I do hope so, because this view of you, mmm, enticing. I would hate for my, enjoyment to be displeasing to you."

Only able to get a few steps closer to Emma, before the girl grabbed the chains attached to cuffs pulling herself up and swing her legs, narrowly missing Regina.

"If you kick me Ms.Swan, I will chain down your feet and cut off your clothes. Am I clear?

"I don't know, it just might be worth it."

"Worth it enough to see your new jacket in shreds?

"You wouldn't?"

"Try me."

Letting her body fall limp, chin to chest. "Understood."

"So glad we could compromise." Walking closer to the defeated girl, an alarmingly ecstatic smile on her face at the triumph. When she got within touching distance of the girl, reaching out a hand, cupping her chin and raising her head to meet eye level.

"You have been a bad girl Emma. Denying me what is rightfully mine."

Trying to pull her chin from the brunettes grip, only to find the more she moved, the tighter the hold got. She glared instead. "I wasn't aware, I had anything that belonged to you, your highness."

Squeezing her chin painfully, causing Emma to clench her fist. "Mind yourself here, pet."

She knew that term would get a rise out of Emma, but she'd didn't expect this kind of fight. The young woman, yanked, pulled on the cuffs, slammed her back in to the pole, thrashed her body.

Regina's unoccupied hand, landed in Emma's hair, giving a hard yank. Leaning in close to her ear. "Don't get me wrong, a good fight always excites me." Making her point more clear, the hand the was cupping her chin, slid down her neck, between her breasts, to her pant line. Two tanned fingertips slipped past the jean waist, pausing but a mere moment only to slide back up under the black tank top. Finally coming to a resting stop, just inches from the bra line.

What she loved most of this position, was the way their chest and stomach rise and fell, giving away, anything and everything she needed to start owning them.

"But I wouldn't want my pretty, pretty pet to have nasty bruises. Tsk, that would be such a sore sight for my eyes. Besides, you all look so much more beautiful with the marks I leave on you."

Feeling Emma's heart beat race along with her breathing, she couldn't help but chuckle.

"You have no idea, the strength it's taken, to keep my hand from sliding up, allowing myself the simple pleasure of touching you where I so desire.

I get more wet, knowing the longer I wait, the better the satisfaction I shall have."

Emma wanted to fight, scream, kick, something, but she has already given Regina enough satisfaction, she wasn't going to allow her more. "Just so we are clear, I don't consent."

Pulling her head back, enough to look Emma in the eyes, but not before she dipped her nose in the crook of her neck, talking a long, slow inhaling scent of Emma.

"Dear, sweet Emma. I don't need your consent. You are in my house. You gave up any rights you had when you gave yourself to me to free your sister. I own you, Emma. Your mind, your soul, your body. They are all mine to do with as I please.

Now, be a good little girl. I am going to take the cuffs off, and I expect you to remove your jacket, shirt, and pants.. Keep the bra and underwear on. I'm not ready for that to come off yet. Trust me when I say, if you do not abide by my rules, there are sever consequences.

Feeling the girl nod her head, as best she could in the current position, releasing her hold on her hair, she stepped back to go grab the key.

Once found, making her way back to stand in front of the Emma, she couldn't help but feel pride swelling in her chest. The strong, powerful, determined woman, was torn down. Leaving behind a broken girl.

It was when she took the first step, that Emma looked up meeting her eyes, causing Regina to drop the key and stopping her dead in her tracks.

Fear. Eyes blown wide, breath taking, body swallowing fear. It wasn't the look of fear for of her, it something more, something deeper. A fear Regina knew all to well.

Swallowing hard, she took the time to find the right words and tone of voice to speak to the girl. "Emma. I am going to ask you this once, and I need a honest, straight forward answer from you. Ok?

Looking at Regina in uncertainty, for she had never seen the woman act in this way before. She almost looked like she cared, like she was worried. Still Emma nodded her head.

"Are you a virgin?"

Emma didn't move, didn't speak, didn't trust herself. For she stood stock still, questioning the motives of the brunette before answering in a shy, quite voice. "Yes."

Picking up the key, hastily she unlocked the cuffs. Turned and headed for the door.

"I don't understand, you were so ready to take me, only to let me go? I just..."

Stopping at the entrance of the door. "I may be a beast Ms.Swan, but I am not a monster, and I will not take something like that from you. No one should ever have to feel that kind of shame and disgust, towards their own body. No one."

Inhaling a deep breathe, she left. Not once turning around.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_'How long have they been in there? Is Emma safe? Is she hurt. Why didn't I do more. I should have done more. If anything happens to that girl...I...I...'_

Her thoughts were cut short, when her vigorous cleaning halted from the sight of a distraught Regina turning the corner, away from her forbidden room.

Only to be quickly followed by an unharmed, intact, safe Emma.

Yet the relief she felt when she met the girls eyes was short lived.

For in those eyes looking back at hers, flashes of emotions filled up so many spaces in such, small baby blues. She saw anger, pain, sadness, but the one that tore out her heart was that of betray.

For the one person she turned to for protection, for comfort, for safety, wasn't there when she needed her most. Wasn't there to save her. Wasn't there.

"Emma...I..."

Emma didn't want to hear it. Tears held in her eyes, she ran. Ran as far and as fast as she could from everyone and everything. Ran to her room. Slamming the door.

Slapping her hands down hard on the counter. She was angered. She had let that girl down. She had let Ruby down. She didn't fight. She didn't try harder. She didn't...

The sound of keys jingle, brought her out of dark thoughts. Only to be looking at cause of said thoughts square in the eye.

"I'm going out. I will be at Kathryn's and Mel's."

A hand slammed down on top of hers ceasing any and all movement. "How could you? That girl has barely done anything to you since she arrived! Yet you deemed it necessary to tear down any and all strength, control, dignity she has left. For what? To feel powerful, to feel strong, to feel some semblance of control over your own life. Is that it? Or is it so no one will ever oppose you?"

Trying and failing to pull her hand free. "I warned you once Dedra. Stay out of affairs you have no business in. This doesn't concern you."

"That girl is my business, she is my concern. God, Regina, don't you get it? She has never once looked at you any different than who you are. Not the monster. Not the beast, that lurks inside you. Just Regina. That's it."

"She's not supposed to!"

Dede faltered. "What?"

"She's not supposed to. She not supposed to break through years of walls and defenses. She not supposed to look at me as normal. Like I can be loved. Like I belong. Like I'm a person, deserving of... of... She's not...

What right does she have anyway to treat me like that, look at me that way. Huh? Who does she think she is?"

Releasing Regina from her hold, coming around the bar, grabbing the woman and pulling her into a tight hug. "Oh, my darling girl."

I just wanted her, Dede. I wanted her so bad it hurt. From the moment she walked into this house I wanted her.

Yet, a part of me loathed her. No fear, all courage, and strength. God, it oozed off her, like the most powerful aphrodisiac I have ever come across.

I wanted her to be mine. I needed her to be mine."

"Baby girl. Whatever your mother did to you, really has your insides all messed up. Know this, she was wrong." She needed Regina looking at her, needed her to see, to understand. So she pulled her back, just enough to look into those damage hiding eyes. "She was wrong how she raised you, how she treated you. You are very deserving of love, more so than most who have it. You have been through hell growing up, yet you could still give and give, even when you had nothing left, you found a way.

You have a purely strong, loving heart. So much love you can give, if you let the right person in, and honey, Emma is that right person."

"You and Michael check in on her? I will be back later. Mel and Katherine are waiting for me."

"I will look in on her, I promise. I'm pretty sure, I saw Michael sneak up there while we were talking."

"Yeah, he's good like that."

"That he is."

Giving one last hug, Regina gathered up her things and headed for the door.

Looking back at Dede, giving on of her rare, real, genuine smile. She left.

Dede felt hope blossoming in her chest. As she walked up the stairs, she prayed that the rose of hope she felt growing, wasn't wilting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So our beloved Regina has a heart after all.
> 
> I really hope Dede can still salvage her relationship with Emma. 
> 
> Ok, Im sorry, not really that sorry, but can any of you name the movies these lines, and character are from:
> 
> 1\. Ring any tails.
> 
> 2\. Buffy, the white girl slayer.
> 
> 3\. Walter Warner.
> 
> 4\. You know, the code: Food.
> 
> 5.Ms.High and Mighty, Ms.Hey you (I changed the words just a tad, but its still very recognizable.)
> 
> If you can get them all, then name your prize. Or we can just do it for shits and grins.
> 
> NO Cheating.


	6. Promise, Or no Promise... part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can't tell you anything...
> 
> Spoilers...
> 
> Your just going to have to read and find out...
> 
> Enjoy...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No trigger warning, as always, please inform me if I overlooked or missed one.
> 
> I'm sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out. I have been studying for my Massage Therapy test that is coming up soon. 
> 
> Also, this is only half of the chapter, since my time is being preoccupied with studying, I didn't want to post the whole chapter, I will post the rest in a couple of days, and I hope by that time, I will have another chapter ready to go, even if just half.
> 
> Just bare with me guys, please...

Who'd have thought?

Michael being chased out of the house by a short stack.

He sure as hell didn't.

Holding the door closed, playing along with his once in a while childish behavior, that only seemed to come out whenever Emma was involved.

He could hear her on the other side of the door. Shouting, a big smile on his face, ready with a retort of his own, when the sound of a familiar Mercedes was heard behind him. Frozen in spot, smile gone from his face.

Stock still in place, sound of the engine turning off, turning his head just in time to see the light from the vehicle give him an exact idea of what mood Regina is in.

Darkness, rage, almost maliscious features loomed on that normally void face.

Facing back to the door, a beep, beep, from the car as the door opened was heard. Tuning his whole body around, he could see one foot planted on the ground.

He had to think and fast. What to do? Protect Emma. Gotta protect Emma!

Letting his head fall against the door, making a soft knocking sound, it came to him. The knock system. Of course.

Using his free hand, curling it into a hard fist by his side, banging against the door, three times, fast, strong, loud.

Hoping all hope that on the other side of that door Dede heard. That she heard and is already on the move to to get Emma someplace safe.

His mind was clouded with thoughts of Emma, safe, protected, and how he and Dede will deal with Regina later, that he hadn't even realized she was standing in front of him.

Deep seeded anger planted in normally calm caramel orbs, to frost and be coated in dark chocolate. Mixtures of evil, pain, hated, and anger gazing back at him.

"Mr.Wills, I already have a door, I don't believe I need another one. But if you must feel inclined, please open yourself out of the way so that I may pass though my own door."

"Ms.Mills, how about, instead, I open the door for you, since I am already in the right position."

One hand, palm up, pointing out towards him, and a look of, 'I'm waiting' clear.

Jiggling the handle, making a false effort to open it, playing his own version off possum.

Regina allowed this for about a minute before her little body pushed him just enough to lose balance allowing her the upper hand to grab the handle.

Pushing the door open, she walked inside.

Every instinct in his body told him to follow her, he MUST protect Emma at all costs.

But he didn't, instead, closing the door, he turned and walked away.

_You are a coward! Your not even a man! You should have stayed! You should have gone in! You insect! You left her defenseless! You promised!_

Repeating over and over words of disdain, contentment, despise for himself.

As his thoughts ran rampant though his mind, his feet had a destination of there own, for he almost walked straight in to the back door.

Quietly, he opened the door, sneaking in, just in time to see Emma run up the stairs, tears in her eyes and pain on her face.

In that moment, for the second time that month, his heart broke more than he ever thought it could.

If it wasn't bad enough that he lost Ruby, he could now add letting both girls down to his list.

A heated argument could be heard starting between Dede and Regina, instead of sticking around to listen, he took this as his chance to sneak up stairs and check in on the girl.

Halfway up, he felt a presense on his back and just knew that Dede had caught a glimpse of him out of the corner of her eye, not paying any mind, he continued his path.

It was not until he reached the top of the stairs, just inches from Emma's door, that guilt ridden sob soaked words swam into his ears. It wasn't anger the fueled Regina, it was her own fear.

Part of him wished he hadn't heard those words, for that was going to make this all the harder.

Knocking on the door, he waited for an answer. And waited, and waited, and waited.

He couldn't wait any longer. Burning need to check in on the girl grew to desirable. He just had to know how she was doing, whether to sway his own guilt or selfishness, was undermentioned. All he knew was that, the you girl he cared so much for, was scared and alone, on the other side of this door.

Reaching for the handle he gave it a slight twist and when nothing stopped it's turn, he resumed his actions until the door gave way, allowing him to enter.

If it was possible, he could have beaten the living daylights out of himself.

For on the bed was a trembling Emma, shaking with sadness and tears.

Walking in, closing the door silently as possible.

"For a large man, you are actually very quiet." Was heard through choked sobs.

Whatever he though about hearts breaking earlier, he was wrong, for it just broke way more painfully at those tear ridden words.

"Emma?"

"I know the footfalls of each person in this house. Regardless of how quiet you are. There is still a recognizable sound."

"Emma?"

"Which is actually pretty ironic, considering your size."

"It comes with the job. Years of practice. Emma, can I pull that chair in the corner near the bed and sit?"

"Depends. Why?"

"I am not her on Regina's account if that is what you are wondering. I personally wanted to come up and see in on you."

Those few seconds of silence nearly killed him. Waiting for an answer, felt like a lifetime. He was pretty sure she was going to kick him, except she didn't.

"Ok, Mikey. Come sit"

Three long, quick strides and he was at the chair, moving closer to the bed, sitting down.

Leaning in close, it just came out, "I'm so sorry, Emma. This is my fault. I should have been there for you. I should have done more. I should of..."

"Mikey, stop. This isn't your fault. Nobody could have stopped this. It was bound to happen one way or the other. It's who she is. I knew this the moment I walked into this house. So, please, don't blame yourself."

"Emma, I made a promise, and I broke it. So yes, this is my fault. It's my job to protect you and   
I failed you. I failed you miserably."

"Mikey..."

A knock at the door paused their conversation.

"It's Dede."

"How do you know?"

"Just like you can tell someone by their footfalls, I've got the ear for knocks. Would you like me to get it? I'm pretty sure she just wants to see in on you."

"I can't right now. I'm not ready to see her yet."

"Emma, she..."

"Please Mikey?"

"Ok"

She listened as he got up, walked to the door and stepped out. The door was cracked just enough to hear their conversation.

"How is she? Is she ok? Can I see her? Does she want to see me?"

"She's...it's just...well..."

"Just give it to me straight Michael."

"She said shes not ready. She needs time."

The utter look of devistation on her face spoke volumes of how much Dede loved this girl and how hurt she was.

"I understand. Tell her...Tell her I'm here when she is ready. That I will always be here. That I'm sorry and I lo...just tell her, please?"

"I will." As he went to head back in the room, a burning question fired out of his mouth. "What happened?"

"Regina did what she always does, when she gets in her moods. Destroys people. I begged her not to. I begged her. But she...um...she told me that if interfered in any way, she would do worse than to Emma than I could imagine. She used my own love for Emma against me. I should have known. I should of..."

Throwing his big arms around her, engulfing her in a tight hug. "There was a lot we should have done, but both to affraid of what Regina might do to the girl if we fought her."

Nodding her head into his shoulder, knowing, hating, he was right. There was no telling what Regina would have done to Emma had they stepped in.

After a few long moments they both stepped out of the embrace. Michael, returning to the girls room and Dede to the kitchen.

Sharing one last glance before disappearing from each other's sight.

As for Emma, she didn't even register Michael's entrance. To caught up on what Dede had said. _'Was she about to say love? Did Dede love me? Truly cared for me?'_

"Emma? Emma?"

Looking over at the sudden appearance of Michael. "Huh. What?"

He couldn't help but smile. " You really are a blonde, aren't you?"

Reaching her arm out, trying to sway at Michael, missing him by fingertips. "Shut up."

He couldn't help but laugh at the young girl. So full of life. Finding light in the darkest of times.

"Emma, Dede really cares for you. She wants you to know how she is sorry. She and I are both so very sorry."

The smile from Emma's face faded to one of seriousness? distraught? Puzzling?

"It's not the fault of either of you. You both sent out your warning signs, and I ignored them. Dede did her best to protect me and I waved it off.

You can't save someone from their own ignorance. That is what she tried to do. I was ignorant of the whole situation.

Yet, I blamed her for my own idiocy. For my own pride. The next time you see her, please tell her there is not fault to her, that I know she tried, I was just hurt.

I guess I just figured you guys would always be there for me no matter what came about. I never took into account how my actions could have backfiring consequences to you guys.

I'm sor..."

Her tears started coming harder than before causing her voice to go mute.

"Oh Emma. You have nothing to apologise for. We should have stood up to Regina despite the consequences. Me and Dede can hold are own against Regina. You are just a young girl."

"I'm 19. Not that young."

"Nice try kiddo. I know you are only 17."

Shock completely covered her face, immideatly replaced by fear.

"Don't worry kiddo. Yours and Ruby's secret is safe with me. That is one promise I won't   
break. Ok?"

He watched as she nodded her head. Not one for emotion or even showing. Yet, slowly he got up to sit next to the girl on the bed, and gently rubbed her back. After a few seconds he could feel her relax.

When he thought she was asleep he got up to leave, her voice stopped him.

"Could you stay with me? Just until I fully fall asleep? Please?"

"Ok, kiddo. I can do that. I'll stay all night if you need me to."

Going back to his spot on the bed, he resumed the back rubbing.

Even when he knew for sure that Emma was asleep, he just couldn't bring himself to leave.

Getting up, pulling the chair as close as he could to bed, sitting down, he reached out and held the girls hand.

Vowing to never leave her side again.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Dede was downstairs, in the kitchen as usual.

She just couldn't sleep. Not with worry for Emma, consuming her body and mind.

Every second away from the girl felt like a month, every minute felt like a year, and every hour that passed was a lifetime.

Her mind was not going to willingly shut down, until she personaly knew how Emma was doing.

Or how sorry she was, how she would never again let anything happen to her, but above all, how much she loved her.

Chimes on the clock told her it was one in the morning, and in the two hour time frame that she managed to somehow keep herself busy, she noticed that Michael never once came out of the girls room.

That small act alone was enough to sate, quench the worry and fear crippling her body, just the right amount to put her at a soft ease. Someone for Emma to call upon, turn to, watch over her, protecting her, keeping her safe.

finishing miniscule, not worth the attention tasks, allowing for mind and body to covince the other to relax, enough to try for sleep. Exiiting the kitching, just in time to see the front door open, revieling a calmer, more sedated Regina Mills.

Dede watched as the brunette walked up the few steps in the forya, towards the kitchen, aiming for the stairs to her room.

"Regina?"

Ceasing her movement as Dede blocked her passage way, sighing. "Dede, please, not now. I just want to go to bed. I have an early morning."

"What do you plan to do?"

"Do about what?"

"Emma?"

"What about Emma?"

Crossing her arms , raising a brow, her face screaming 'not buying it.' "Really Regina, I know your bullshit stink anywhere. Try again."

"Dede, please. I can't do this now. I promise, tomorrow, I will address the situation. Just right now, I need to go to bed so I can get what little sleep time will allow."

Studying the woman in front of her, she at least seemed to sound sincere, but Dede was still weary, yet there was no point to fight. They both needed sleep and it would be better to go head on into this with some energy in their systems.

Deflating, "ok, Regina, ok. We will deal with this tomorrow, but it better be tomorrow."

"Yes, yes. Tomorrow. Good night, Dede."

"Night Regina."

She was gone. Already halfway up the stairs. But what Dede didn't see, Regina wasn't aiming for her own room.

Dead stop, infont of the blondes room, rattled with nerves, and she is never nervous, but standing in front of Emma's door put her nerve ending on the fritz.

Pretty positive that the girl was asleep, she forewent knocking and grabbed for the handle.

But she didn't get the chance to push it open, before she was being pushed out of the way by, Michael.

Shock from the unexpected person, blocking her entry,clearly present on her face, "Mr.Wills?"

"Regina?"

There was no word to even describe what was going on with her interanlly at that moment. Not only was Micheal purposly blocking her entry way, but he had the gull to call her by her first name.

The disconnected wire in her brain, causing her to momentarily shut down, managed to reconnect, whirling her back to life. Painfully straight spine, dominant stance, stoic face was just an addition. "Mr.Wills, under no circumstances are you to ever refer to me by first name. You will address me formally and properly. Now please excuse yourself from Emma's door, I have business with the girl."

Standing firm in his spot. "No."

"Excuse me? I will not ask again. Remove yourself from Ms.Swans door."

"No. I will not excuse myself. The girl is sleeping and does not wished to be distributed. I will make sure her wishes are abided by. So you can either walk away and go to your room or we can stank her stairing at each other for the rest of the night. But I AM NOT moving."

Temporary anger flared through her body at the mans disobedance, only to dissolve just as quickly. Her body was to tired, to worn out from earlier to even try and take this battle head on. Breathing out hot air, "Alrigh. Fine. I'm in no shape to fight back at the moment. I will talk to the girl tomorrow. Good night Mr.Wills."

"Good night, Ms.Mills."

He watched, waited and stayed all the while Regina went to her room, did her nightly ritual and fell into bed.

After a good 30 minutes when he was sure that Regina had gone to sleep, Micheal made way to his own room.

He would later regret that decision.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Air forced it's way into her lungs as she jolted upright in the bed.

Her raged breathe was the only evidence she had left of the horrid nightmare receding from her mind.

Getting her breathing under control she reached out for Michael, but he wasn't there.

Standing up, next to the bed, looking at a void chair.

"Michael? Hello? Mikey? Are you here?"

Scanning the room for even just a hint that Mikey was there, she came up empty.

Hyperventilation kicked in. Mikey said he would stay. He left. _'He left me.'_

She couldn't stay here anymore. She just couldn't. It was too much.

Running to the door, throwing it open, she took off down the stairs.

Not even stopping when Dede spoke to her, "Emma, where what's wrong? Emma?"

She was helpless as she watched the girl run to the door, "I can't stay here anymore." Was all Dede heard as the door was flown open.

Emma was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bum...Bum...Bum...
> 
> Holy smokes, shes gone...
> 
> Sorry, not sorry for the cliffhanger.
> 
> *Maniacal Laugh* Muhahaha


	7. Promise or No Promise part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally get to know what happened to Emma...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning, rape themes, nothing happens. Just want to give you heads up.
> 
> Part 2, Enjoy.

It took Dedes brain all of two seconds to catch up from the scene that just played out in front of her.

Kicking into panic mode. Taking to the stairs. Two, three at a time, not even sure her feet actually touched the steps.

Banging as hard as her fists would allow on Regina's door. Not stopping even when Regina was screaming at her.

Dede almost popped brunette in the face at how fast the door was tossed open.

"Chef! The insecent banging is unwarranted. It's 2:30 in the morning. If you had a nightmare, I suspect that you are old enough to handle it. Now, good night.

"Emma's gone. I tried to...I wasn't...She left. Out the front door."

The moment those words left her mouth, an emotion, never before seen crossed Regina's face. Everyting in the older womans gut pointed to fear.

"Go wake up Michael. Now. Tell him to get the car. I'm going ahead. I will call him when I find her and I expect him to do the same."

"Regina, what if..."

"I will find her. Don't worry. We will both be fine. Now, go."

Retreating back to her room, throwing off her pajamas, she grabbed a worn pair of jeans, an old t-shirt and her tennis shoes.

The last she grabbed was her retracting night stick and she too was gone in the dark of the night.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Dashing as fast as her little legs could take her to Michael's room, repeating the same action on his door as she did Regina's.

Only instead of anger, Michael bolted out of his room with a baseball bat ready to rock.

"Who are they, where are they?"

If it wasn't for the bad situation at hand Dede would have laughed.

Six foot tall Michael, in boxers and a black tank top, hold his bat.

"Michael, no one is here. You need to get dressed and get the car."

"What? Why?"

"It's Emma..."

That was all he needed to hear from her. Retreating back to his room, throwing on pants and shoes. Fear apparent in his eyes.

Dede right behind him. "She ran into the woods. I don't know what happened. She looked really upset and scared. I wasn't fast enough to stop her. Regina has already gone out on foot to search for her. She wants you to get the car and look. Call her if you find Emma."

"Damn it! I knew I should have stayed with her. I never should have left her side! This is my fault!"

She had never seen Michael so angry before and. It nearly frightened her. "Micheal, this is no one's fault. How were any of us to know this would happen?"

"I should of. It's my job." That was last thing from his mouth as he to left to find the girl so close to his heart.

\--------------------------

She didn't know where she was going, but every instinct just told her to run and run she did.

She ran and ran, for miles, for minutes. It was when she almost slammed face first into a tree that she haulted.

Bracing one hand against the tree, allowing her the chance to catch her breathe.

Slowly closing her eyes as she turned to lean her back against the trunk, grasping theses few moments of freedom, only to have it ripped from her yet again.

"Well, hello cutie."

"Hey baby, where you headed?"

"Damn girl, you are looking fine."

Three. There were three men and from the sounds of it, she was surrounded and trapped, and was that alcohol she smelled?

Opening her eyes, she could see her suspicions we're confirmed. Three men, each with a can of beer in one hand and the one closest to her right was holding a six pack.

"Sorry to be a party pooper, boys, but that beer really isn't my forte, I'm more of a wine kind of girl myself. So guess I'm just shit out of luck. Damn. Looked like a good time too."

The guy standing in front of her moved forward two spaces, just barely out of her bubble, but enough to smell the rancid alcohol on his breathe.

"Lucky for you, we were just here proving a bet. There's three more of my boys on the other side of that fence, not only would they love to meet you, but they, we, would buy you as much wine as you like."

"Thanks for the offer boys, but six to one doesn't sound like fair odds, so thanks, but no thanks."

Giving herself an easy push of the tree, ready to make an exit, when the guy to the left slammed her back.

As her vision cleared from the assult, all three guys had closed in, surrounding her and the one who was infront of her, now had her pinned against the tree.

"Oh, honey, it so wasn't it offer. But since we are all out here, why not have a little fun. What do you say, doll?"

"I think I've had all the fun I can handle for one night, maybe next time."

"Why you little..."

"I believe the lady has declined your offer, and choose against your 'fun' activities."

All eyes moved to focus on the dark figure lurking just barely out of the moonlit area.

"Who the hell are you?"

"I am the owner of this land and your are trespassing. If you would kindly let the girl go, we will be on our way, and I may just consider you boys linency."

"Pfft, whatever lady. We found our good time, and I don't plan on letting her go, my boys would be very disappointed at good time lost."

Stepping out of the night, into the shimmer of the moon, "I said, let her go," flicking her wrist, forcing then mini night stick to elongate, "or get beat with an ugly stick, not that it would make much of a difference."

The captain of the group, whom held Emma flush against the tree charged head on at Regina.

As the man charged, Regina repositioned herself. Allowing for a full on blow from her fist to connect with the side of his skull, knocking the man child out cold.

Smirking her small victory at the two lackeys, watching them frozen in place as their leader was down and out.

It was if hearing the crunch of leaves under her foot was a fight bell, bringing the boys out of thier stupper.

Both goons took off racing towards Regina. Ready and prepared, she dodged blows, landing hits.

Emma watched helplessly as Regina fought the two men, who were ready to take what they wished from her just moments earlier.

Even though all of the commotion, her eyes stayed constant on Regina, never once waivering.

She watched as the brunette handled herself against the two thungs as if this was something she did all the time.

Like it was ingrained or second nature. Regina was precise and quick, never missing a shot, all the while dodging every blow, that was until she made one miniscule error.

Landing a blow, hard and fast against one of the lackeys jaw, she watched as he fell to the ground, motionless. Allowing her to put all attention on the last man standing.

She could hear him come around from behind, but she was faster, turning on him as he ready to pop her in the back of the head, stopping his fist with her hand.

The shock on his face causing his force to slowly weaken, she took the opportunity to give herself the upper hand.

Just as she was to emit the final strike, she felt a very sharp, very strong sting to her right arm.

Holding firm to the fist in her hand, a deep growl of pain forced it's way up her throat, and pass gritting teeth. Noticing, sharp, claw like brace knuckles on the previously thought to be unconscious mans fist.

Using as much force as she could, tossing the captured man. He stumbled back just a couple of inches and once he regained his ground, both men reengaged their attacks on the enemy.

The men could only take just a few more hits before they grabbed their leader and bolted out of there as fast as they could. While Regina just watched them flee, making sure they never made for a turn around.

Once the boys were receded from sight, Regina turned her focus back to Emma. Quickly looking the girl up and down for injuries, seeing none. "Ms.Swan."

That was all she had left in herself to communicate. Using the last bit of strength she had in her to fight off the darkness starving her vision. Losing the battle, eyes rolling into the back of her head. She could Feel her knees give out from underneath, as she was falling fast, hard and painful to the earth.

Just inches before she slammed to the ground, Emma had managed to dash over and catch her, saving her.

As she held her savior in arms, she almost, almost laid the woman on the floor, ready to run off again.

But there was something, she wasn't sure what, that told her to stay, told her to pick Regina up, told her to carry the woman back to the house.

She only made it about 20 paces, when Michael arrived in the car.

The vehicle barely stopped before he was out of it, by her side in seconds.

"Oh my God, Emma. Are you alright? I was so worried. I promise, I looked everywhere for you."

It was when he went to make a grab for her that he noticed Regina was in her arms, unconscious.

"Emma, what happened? Who did this? Where are they? I swear..."

"Micheal, I promise to answer all of your questions soon, but right now, we need to get in that car and get Regina to the house."

Taking action to try and remove the brunette from her arms, "just get the door, I've got her."

Doing as told, he opened the door and helped Emma slide into the backseat.

Once he was sure both girls were safe and secure, he too got in the car and drove back to the house.

\--------------------------

Dede paced back and forth near the front door.

Panic and fear gripping so hard, she felt like her chest was just going to stop allowing air to go to her lungs.

_'How long have they been gone? How long have I been pacing? Did Michael find them? Are they safe?'_

All the questions bombarding her brain, were on the verge of answer, just as she turned back on her pacing, she saw headlights from a car.

Running out of the house, just in time to see Micheal help Emma out of the car with an unconscious Regina in her arms.

"Emma. Thank God your safe. What..."

"I will answer all questions once we get in the house and Regina cleaned up."

As if in cue. "Ms.Swan, I don't need to be cleaned up as you so put it, I'm more than capable of taking care of myself. Now, I am not a child, kindly put me down, I can walk"

"Sorry Mills, as much as I would like to do that, you might go G.I. Jane on us, and I just can't take that chance."

"What are you talking about, Swan? What the hell is a G.I. Jane?"

"You."

Chuckling to herself at the look of confusion on Regina's face, she kept her hold and pace.

Walking through the door that Dede had left open, just moments before. Carrying Regina to the study, and softly setting her on the couch.

She turned to her new aquired followers, "Michael get me some towels, ointment, and bandages, Dede I need warm water and a wash cloth. Now, go. Shoo, shoo."

The duo dashed off to gather the items Emma listed.

Turning back to Regina, she bent down and started to take her shoes off, "Ms.Swan I'm not incompetent, I do know how to remove shoes from my feet."

A look of smugness danced across Emma's face, "ok, take them off then."

She watched as Regina slowly bent over, reaching out with her with her left hand, "no, use the other one."

The challenging tone in Emma's voice was not unnoticed. To prove the girl wrong, she reached out with her right hand, only to pull it back in pain.

"Uh-huh. That's what I thought."

Before Regina could replay, Michael and Dede we're back with the supplies Emma had requested earlier.

Setting the bowl of water down next to womans's feet, she drenched the towel in warm water, rang it out, bringing it close to Regina's injured arm.

"Back off swan."

"It needs to be cleaned."

"Then I will clean it."

How do you plan to do that with your dominant arm all cut up?"

"I will manage."

"Regina, just let me clean it."

"No!"

That was all the distraction she needed to land the rag on Regina's arm. "Ow! What the hell   
swan? That hurt!"

"Geez Regina. If you just sat fucking still, and allow me to do what I need to, it wouldn't hurt so damn much, now give me your arm."

"No. i will not. Just so you know, this wouldn't have happened if you hadn't run away."

"I wouldn't have ran away if you didn't taken me into that room."

"I wouldn't have taken you into that room if I had known you were a virgin."

"I might have told you I was a virgin if you didn't push that contract bullshit on me. Or I don't   
know, ask like a normal human being."

"Well you should learn to follow rules!"

"Well you should learn to control your temper!"

Regina conceded. Easing her anger and tension, at the truth of Emma's words. Slowing, she moved her injured arm towards Emma. "Ok."

Moving up to sit next to the woman, she gently grabbed for arm, making sure to avoid touching the scratches. Softly, she dabbed the the cloth on her arm.

"Thank you, by the way, for saving me. I...I don't know what could have happened if you didn't come along. So thank you, for saving my life."

Regina's head snapped over to the girl sitting next to her, eyes immediately finding hers. "Your welcome."

That was the most genuine thing Emma had ever heard Regina say to her since she had been at the house.

For the first time, in the few weeks she had been there, she could see the real Regina. The one that hides behind a face, a façade, and Emma decided in that moment, this was her favorite side of the brunette.

The one who showed her, what she believed all along.

There was a beautiful heart encased of this misunderstood beast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I think someone should tell Regina to be careful, because it looks like her heart is starting to show.


	8. Is that? Is there? Its like...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read and make up your own summary...
> 
> I don't have one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No trigger warnings for this chapter.
> 
> I'm almost positive this is longest chapter I have written thus far.
> 
> Before you continue on with this story, I have something I would like to get out...
> 
> I owe all of you guys a thank you. Thank you for the comments, the kudos, the encouragement, just everything.
> 
> I never, this is me being honest, I never would have made it past the first chapter if it was for you guys. 
> 
> So, from my whole heart, thank you all so, so much for sticking with me on this. 
> 
> The SwanQueen family has taught me more in a few short years than I could have ever imagined and i am entirely grateful for all of you, to all of you. 
> 
> Always, always be you, never change please. You all are so amazing.
> 
> Ok, I'm done with my little rant, I hope you enjoy this next chapter...

"Damn it, Emma. Would you please cease?"

Uncrossing her arms, flaring out her hands, and shrugging her shoulders, "what?"

"You have been pacing back and forth in the kitchen for the last hour. My nerves can't take it, your giving me the shakes, look at my hand." Emphasizing her point, she lifted up her trembling hand. "I can't even cut up these carrots, my hand is shaking so bad. All thanks to you."

"Excuse me? Thanks to me? How?"

"Watching you pace, wringing out your hands, chewing on your nails, just being near you gives me the contact shakes."

"I'm sorry, contact what?"

"Contact shakes. Like contact high, only it's the shakes."

Emma couldn't help the inquisitive smirk slowing growing on her face. "My dear, Dede, how would you know what contact high is? Hmm?"

"I'm fucking magical, that's how."

The laughter filling up the room was ripped from her chest at Dedes unexpected response.

"You what? Your...your...what? Magical? Holy Jesus, Dede, you can't say shit like that."

Crossing her arms, playful with a hint of offensiveness in her stance. "And why not?"

"Because. Just because, that's why."

"Right? Or maybe, it's because your wit was out witted by my wit. Hmm?"

Confusion. Complete and utter confusion, blew across her face like a leaf in the wind. "Uh, uh, I. Wait. What?"

It was Dedes turn to let her laugh fill up the room. "Exactly."

Crossing her arms, utter bullshit anger spreading though her body, down her leg, causing her foot to stomp, as her features tried their hardest to hide a smile. "Damn it, Dede! Always with the no nonsense crap. English, woman, English. I don't speak tongue."

"Let me get this straight, you can talk in tongues, but you can't understand it? What the hell kind of person are you? Tsk, there goes my high hopes for you."

"Dede!"

"Yes?"

Walking over to the older woman and sprawling herself across Dedes back, "why can't I quit you?"

"For the same reason you can't talk without sounding sarcastic. You don't know how."

Nodding her head in agreement, "this is true."

"Now," Putting the knife down and turning in spot, capturing the girl in her arms, "tell me what this is about."

Taking a deep breathe and exhaling a large sigh. "Regina."

"What about Regina?"

"She hasn't talked to me in a month, hasn't even looked at me. I don't understand. I feel like we finally sledge hammered though a wall, only to have it magically rebuild itself before we can even step pass the rubble."

Squeezing the girl tighter, "Oh, honey." Turning Emma around, so she could side step, putting a hand on her back, giving a gentle nudge, leading her the counter. "Come, sit."

Plopping down on the stool, leaning forward, arms crossed, chin resting upon them, sighing loudly.

"Emma, I need you to look at me when I say this."

"Why?"

"So you know what I'm about to say is true, and you don't feel like I'm feeding you lies."

Emma made a 'hmph' sound, strong enough to shake her body, but Dede waited patiently, knowing the girl had a lot dancing around in her head.

Turning her head, keeping it flat against her arms, looking at Dede.

"Emma, do you remember the events that occurred that night?"

"Yeah."

"Do you remember how you felt? What was going through your mind?"

"Yeah"

"So does Regina. She remembers the looks on your face, the fear in your eyes, the defeated tone in your voice.

She remembers how she felt dragging you into that room, the sick feeling in her stomach when she almost took something from you that should only be given willingly, she remembers the fear when she found out you left the house, the pounding in her chest when she found you with those men.

Anger, fear, disgust, hatred, and guilt are all pooling in the pit of her stomach, constantly firing off, on after the other, never allowing her a moment's peace, a moment's rest, a moment's sleep, not even a moment's breathe.

Every time she looks at you, thinks about you, all those feeling, plus more, come barreling up 10 fold, and it hurts her, confuses her.

She is feeling things she hasn't felt in a very long time. Emotions that have long since been repressed are coming back to the surface and she just doesn't know how to deal with them.

You are not being rejected, tossed aside, or shut out. Ok?"

Emma remained quite, taking in everything Dede had said, throwing it around in her head. After about five minutes she had a response. "I'm just...I guess I'm confused, because I saw things from a different perspective that night. Yeah, I was scared, I felt defeated, trapped, but she wasn't going to do anything."

Curiosity stole Dedes features. "What do you mean?"

"It was something in her eyes. Something hidden, locked away. I can't explain it, I just knew that all of whatever it was she thinking or trying to do was just a another scare tactic. The more time went on, I could see it clearer and clearer, she wasn't actually going to do anything that truly hurt me.

I don't know. Maybe I was seeing what I wanted to see, or maybe it was actually there, but I know I saw something soft in those eyes."

Dede sat there baffled. This girl definitely understand more than she lead on. She grasped way more than ever been credited for.

"Well, that certainly explains a lot."

"What do you mean?"

"About that night, why she was so dead set on making you sure you were so scared of her in all the right ways."

Nodding her head in agreement, when a thought struck her. Popping up from her hunched over spot on the counter, still planted on the stool. "Wait. How do you know what's going on with Regina? Like thoughts and feelings? Did she tell you?"

"She told me some, the rest, well, it's what I put together on my own. Reading between the lines, looks on her face, tones of voice. I have known her for a decent amount of time. I can read her better than anyone, or at least I thought. You seem to have a pretty good read on her yourself."

Resting her elbow on the counter and putting her head in her hand, allowing her wrist to take the weight. "Yeah, I guess. But why won't she talk to me?"

"I told you why."

Slamming her hand down on the counter, "I cant take it anymore." Getting up on two feet.

"Where are you going? Emma?"

"She's going to talk to me. One way or the other." Stomping out of the kitchen, on her way to the study.

\----------------------

Not even bothering to knock, grabbing the handle, she threw the door open.

Storming towards the desk, her target in sight as she let her anger take over. "Alright, Regina. I've had enough. This whole hiding out thing ends now. So, you can either come out of the study and join ME for a nice conversation and dinner or I will drag you out. What's it going to be? Hmm?" Emphasizing her statement, hands slamming down on the woman's desk.

"I don't have the patience or time for this, Ms.Swan. I have a lot of paperwork that is overdue for work and needs to be finished before the day's end. Now, if you would please leave the same way you came in, without the theatrics, it would be greatly appreciated."

Standing up straight, crossing her arms, tapping her foot, making it clear she wasn't leaving, when a mischievous thought played in her head.

Putting her palms flat on the desk, leaning forward, close enough, she could see brown orbs fighting hard to obey their owners request, but also leaving decent distance as to not invade. "So, if I was to, oh, I don't know, kiss you, would that change things?"

That got Regina's attention. Brown eyes shot up, connecting with flirtatious blue eyes. Nothing but trouble and amusement staring back at her. And was there a hint of...triumph? "What?"

"You heard me, your eyes and mouth may be temporary unavailable, but I damn well know your ears work. But if you really must insist you didn't hear, then I guess I will just have to come closer."

There was definitely something devious lurking in those baby blues, yet, Regina couldn't pull her eyes away, couldn't move, couldn't think.

She was stuck to her spot, frozen more like it, only capable of watching as the girl came around, turned her chair, leaned down so they were eye to eye. A mingle of breathes on her face as the girl spoke, "What. If. I. Was. To. Kiss. You?"

A mouth open and closed, multiple times, followed by a hard swallow, and Emma was more than enjoying herself.

"There, uh...It might, um...I mean, sounds like a good enough incentive."

"So, is that a yes?"

"Yes."

"Ok." The girl stood up, leaving a very confused and very ruffled Regina behind as she walked to the door. "Dinner will be ready in 30 minutes." She left.

And Regina watched her leave. Didn't move. Didn't retort. Didn't do anything. She was too astounded. _'What just happened?'_

\-----------------------------

Walking back to the kitchen, a blinding smile on her face.

"What did you do?"

Feigning innocence. "Who me? Nothing. Why do you ask?"

"Uh-huh, then what's with the over bearing smile on your face?"

"I'm just happy. Is that ok with you?"

"Sure. I mean, everybody deserves to be happy, right?"

"I don't know why, but I feel like there is some condescending tones lying underneath those words."

Putting a hand to her chest, "Moi, never."

"Ok. Ok. You've made your point. So I may have stirred the pot a little with Regina, but, hey, I not only got her to look at me, she talked to me as well. It was one word, still she talked."

"Using someone's own tactics against them doesn't really count."

Both sets of eyes looked up to see Regina standing in the doorway of the kitchen. "Ms.Swan..."

Before she could finish her statement, Emma jumped up from her spot on the stool, running to hide behind Dede.

"Really, Emma? This isn't my fight, and you sure as hell are not dragging me into it." She stepped to move, but each time she moved, Emma moved with her.

Trying a different approach, walking towards Regina, knowing the girl would follow her shield, only to have her plan backfire when Emma stretched her arms around the older woman stopping her movement.

"Emma, let go."

"No. I need my shield."

Grabbing the girls hands to pry herself loose was even more futile, as the girl had a death grip on her.

Throwing her hands in the air, surrendering, "that's it, I quit. Your on your own here Regina."

Moving her head from behind Dedes, to peer over her shoulder, "thanks De. Traitor."

"I'm not a traitor, I'm just saving saving my own skin."

"Nope, that still makes you a traitor."

"I can't win with you, can I?"

"Uh-uh."

Regina tried hard, she did, but her lips won out, creating a small smile, at the cute banter between Dede and Emma. De really did love this girl.

Clearing her throat, "Yes, well, as much fun as that sounds, the look on Emma's face as she bolted to her savior seems payment enough for welshing on our deal, which by the way, I still believe should be owed to me." There it was, that salacious smirk that has been begging to come out.

"But, I didn't come here to collect, I came out here because I require Dedes assistance. So, if you would please release my chef, from her shield duties, I will leave you be, for now." Her smirk grew wider at the look on the ladies faces, more so due to Emma.

She almost looked relieved, in a happy sort of way, not like 'i dodged a bullet' sort of relief, more or so that Regina wasn't really angry. Something else caught her eye looking at the young girl, it almost looked like, no it couldn't be, could it? Was that, disappointment?

Patting the girls hands, so she understood to let go, "ok, Emma. Release me, girlie." Slowly but surely, Emma reluctantly unclenched her grasp on Dede. "While I'm gone, I needed you to finish cutting up the vegetables, please."

The girl pouted, "but Dede, I don't want to."

"That's fine, but before you walk off feeling like you got away, just know, if you don't cut the veggies, you don't get a hamburger."

Absolute horror bled on to Emma's face, "you wouldn't."

"Oh, yeah, I would."

"Ok. Ok. Fine. I will cut the measly vegetables, but I better get my hamburger."

"You will, but I suggest you start cutting."

Walking over and picking up the knife, carrot in the other, waving then about, setting them down, she made the first slice. "Ok, I've started, now leave. The sooner you leave, the sooner I get my burger."

Clearing her throat, looking between her chef and Emma, raising a brow. "Burgers?"

Never breaking her actions, "Yes, your majesty, burgers. But don't worry, I'm working on your health nut food."

"Actually, burgers do sound good, with some vegetables or fruit of course." Looking to Dede, "Make that 2 burgers, please."

Both Dedes and Emma's jaws hit the floor, did they just hear what they thought they heard.

Dede spoke first, "You want a burger? You?"

"Yes, I do. Now, come along Dede." Not waiting for an answer, or response, she left the kitchen and back to the study.

Both sets of eyes watched the brunette leave, after the shock wore off, the older woman turned back to Emma. "Well, burgers it is then. I'll be back soon. Don't stop cutting." Leaving Emma to nothing but the sound of a knife dicing carrots.

\-----------------------------

Just as the duo walked through the door, "Mr.Wills, your here. Good. We can get started."

Moving to stand next to Michael, so both could look at the woman sitting in her office chair. "What's this about, Regina?"

Leaning back in her chair, fingers lacing nicely together in her lap, "I seem to have found myself in a compromising position, and I have no idea to go about it, without your added help."

Unsure of where Regina's request might lead them, Dede went on the defensive, where as Michael, kept his stance, already forming a plan, should anything arise.

Dede spoke first, "what kind of help are we talking here?"

"Relax, you two, nothing that involves Emma in a harmful way, but it does have a lot to do with the girl."

Before Regina could even finish her statement, Michael was already beelining for the door.

"Mr.Wills, please, wait. I ask that before you to dash off to Emma's aid, hear me out first, listen to what I have to say, then make a decision, please."

The duo looked to each other, both a little on edge, but willing to hear what the dark haired woman had to say, nodding at one another, Michael returned to his previous spot by Dede.

"What did you have in mind, Ms.Mills?"

Standing up, putting both hands, palm down on her desk, and leaning forward a little. "I know I have messed up gloriously in the past month. I can't go back and change that, but I can ask for help, though it kills me and I'm more than in deep uncharted waters here, but what I have to ask is this; I would like to do something special for Emma, something kind.

I have a few ideas in mind, but it will require all of us to pull this off. What I need to know is, are you two willing?"

Glancing quickly, to one another, making sure both were on the same page, both nodded their agreement to Regina.

"Ok, now this is what I had in mind..."

\--------------------------

_One week later..._

"The company I called, is to come highly recommend, they have guaranteed me that what I request shall be done in a timely manner. Between six to twelve hours. Once the job is finished, I will get a phone call, which I will then call you. Lastly, they will be here at ten am, I expect you to have Emma up, ready and out of the house by then. I..."

"Expect an update every hour. Stop worrying Ms.Mills, I know the plan. We have gone over it at least three times a day for the past week. Dede and I got this. Now go to work before you're late."

"I am the boss Ms.Wills. I am never late, everyone else is just early."

Opening the door for Regina, "Go. Work. Now."

Holding out a hand to Michael, he copied the action, taking her small hand in his. After two shakes, he pulled the smaller woman in, just couldn't rest giving her a hug.

Stiff as board, she managed to pat his back, and pull out of the embrace. "Right, yes, ok. I'm going now." Just as she stepped out side the door, turning around, "here is my card, remember, anything she wants, you get it for her."

Big smile on his face, "yes, I remember."

"Good. Bye Mr.Wills."

"Goodbye, Ms.Mills."

Waiting until she was a few feet from the house before closing the door, letting out the laugh he had been holding inside, filling up the large space of the house. Laughing harder, when he heard 'Mr.Wills' slip past the threshold, just as the door closed.

\------------------------

Michael passed the time with medial tasks around the house.

As the chimes on the clock rang out, informing him of the time. "Nine o'clock. Time to wake Emma up. Oh, boy, this should be fun." With great displeasure, he headed for the stairs.

Standing in front of the door, ready to knock, when it was pulled open. Stood a still very sleepy Emma swan.

Shock written all over his face at the girls unexpected presence, "Emma?"

Not even playing pleasantries, "Micheal, I have to pee, now move, you are in my way."

Brain and body caught up with each other, still slightly dazed as he managed to side step out of the way.

\-----------------

Thirty minutes had slowly flew by as the nervous man constantly checked his watch.

Just as he was to go into a panic, the bathroom opened and out walked a nearly naked Emma, only covered by a towel.

Immediately his eyes slammed shut at the sight. Hearing footsteps approach and stop, just in front of him.

"Micheal, it's not like I'm walking around in a nude. I do have a towel on, you can open you eyes."

He could air near his face from what he was sure to be Emma's hand waving back and forth.

"I'm afraid not, Emma. It would be improper. So I shall wait until you have dressed."

"Whatever. Have it your way. I'll be in my room getting dressed. Just let me know when your eyes decide to start working."

"Emma, wait, before you go..."

"Mikey, I appreciate the respect you are showing me, I do, but can I put on clothes before you say anything else?"

"Yes, sorry."

"Ok. I'll be out in 10."

As he heard the door close, quickly checking his watch, it read 9:35, he was really panicking now.

They had to be out of the house in 15 minutes or Regina was going to kill him.

Speaking of death, his own personal angel had just walked through the front door. From the look on her face as she walked closer to the kitchen, was not happy.

Feeling eyes burn into her back, turning around, there was Michael, doing his best to hide the panic in his eyes and failing miserably.

"Mr.Wills! What happened to 'we' got this under control."

Walking fast and quietly down the stairs, "shh, she is in the room getting dressed. I was informed, ten minutes. And I have this completely understand control."

Putting a hand to her forehead, thumb and middle finger on each temple covering her eyes with a shake of the head, clear exasperation on her face.

"Mr.Wills it is now," looking at her watch, 9:40, "the company I hired will be her in 20 minutes. So much for 'under control.' At what time did Ms.Swan say she would be clothed?"

"Like maybe five minutes ago, give or take a few. Why does it matter?" Duo heads looked up to see Emma descending the stairs. Bare foot, jeans, white tank, and her blue leather jacket.

Approaching the pair, "and why are you here, Regina? I mean, normally your at work until at least 6, some days 7."

"I have something I need to attend to at the house. Work can survive one day without me."

Rechecking her watch, 9:47. "Actually, Mr.Wills about to leave to run some errands for me in the city, and I was wondering if you might like to go with him?"

Excitement started to spread through her body, only to stop, "wait, is this a joke. Are you testing me? Your testing me, aren't you?"

"I'm afraid your paranoia has reached an all time high. No, I am not testing you. i'm being serious. I even gave Mr.Wills my card, so that you may buy anything you like or choose to eat."

"Holy shit, you are begin serious. Hell yeah, I wanna go. Thank you!" To ecstatic for brain thought, Emma lunged at Regina, hugging the woman fiercely. It took a few seconds for her to realize her action. Stepping back, "um, sorry."

Slowly backing up, "Ok, shoes, upstairs, where I'm going." Turning quick and bolting up the stairs, the duo watched as she took two at time until the girl was out of sight.

Nudging the brunette woman, a smile on his face, "ooh, looks like someone has an admirer."

Tossing an easy glare towards the man, "hush, you."

Laughing lightly at woman who's edges used to be so sharp, slowly round themselves to smoothness.

"What's so funny?"

Looking at the girl who basically appeared out of thin air.

"Nothing, Mr.Wills is being is child. So, are you ready then?"

Bobbing up and and down in her spot, nearly containing her excitement, "yes, I'm ready. I am so ready."

Checking her watch one more time, 9:49. "Good. I suggest then, you and Mr.Wills make your leave."

"Already gone." Scurrying to the door, "Mikey, let's go you slow poke. Come on."

"Yeah, Mikey, hurry up." She added a sarcastic smile to her words just make it that more enjoyable.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Funny."

"Yes, I am. Now go. Please."

Following the man to the door, Emma already crossed the threshold to the car, both shaking their head at the girls over activeness.

Michael had only made a few feet from the door when he turned, "thank you, Regina."

Clearing her throat and nodding her head, "yes, of course. Your welcome."

Regina watched as Michael and the girl, who was slowly lifting the glass protecting her heart, leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wish I had a Michael and Dede in my life...
> 
> Damn, Emma is so lucky...


	9. Something There?...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mostly Emma and Michael.
> 
> There is Regina and Emma as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if this would be a trigger warning or not, but there is talk about parents death. Nothing overly descriptive. Just being safe.
> 
> I do want to apologize for the long wait. This chapter took way longer than I expected, and I really hope it turns out as good as I think.
> 
> I tried to do as much research as I could on some of the places Michael and Emma went, Like Johnny's is a real place, I also did my best on the Statue of Liberty, though I have never been there, nor have I been to central Park. 
> 
> I did my best to work with what I had, So work with me please.
> 
> Enjoy.

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"How about now?"

"Nope?"

Resting an elbow on the car door, relaxed fist holding her head, "is this going to be like a 3 hour drive? Seriously, how much longer?"

Chuckling at Emma's enthusiasm, "we just left the mansion a half hour ago, we got about, 30 more minutes to go."

Attacking the seat with her back, "this is going to take forever, especially when you drive like a freaking grandpa. Honestly, how do you even get anywhere?"

"Grandpa? I drive like a grandpa? Alright, buckle up and hold on tight."

"Mikey, I'm already buckled..."

If Emma wasn't already laying back against the seat, she would have been thrown back from the way the car took off as Michael slammed his foot down on the gas pedal.

"New York, here we come!"

\---------------------

Parking the car in a garage of one of Regina's partner companies.

"Are you sure we can park here? I'm mean, we don't even work here. Won't the car get towed?"

Closing the door as he turned to lean across the roof. "No, this company works with Regina's, she called them and reserved a spot for us."

Mimicking Michael's action, "how many partner companies does she have, seriously? No one should have that much power."

"Ms.Mills is powerful woman."

"Preach! Ok, so where to first?"

"I thought we might get some breakfast."

"Can we get pancakes? "

"Whatever you want, Emma."

\----------------------------

"What is this place?" Standing in front of a small building, with a blue sigh, it read, 'Johnny's grill and luncheonette.'

"Just as the sign says, it's Johnny's."

"But it says lunch."

"It also says breakfast."

"But..."

Opening the door and playfully shoving the girl in, "just go. They have what you want, besides, I didn't think you would want to go to a fancy upscale place."

"So you take me to a poor man's restaurant?"

Sighing as he shook his head, "come on, kid. Let's get some food."

\------------------------------

Holding the door open, as the girl exited, "you were right Mikey, this place was good. Now what?"

Just behind Emma as the door closed, "well, we got some time to kill, what would you like to do? We can shop, site see, mosey."

"Did you just say mosey?"

"Yeah, mosey, cruise, stroll."

"Right. Ok, um, well I do want to see the Statue of Liberty, times square, and possibly Central Park, if we have time."

"I suggest we get moving then." Walking over to the edge of the sidewalk, holding his arm up, "taxi!"

\-------------------------------------

Exiting the ferry, looking up, Emma couldn't help the 'wow', that slipped from her lips. "She is so much bigger in person. This is way better than Ghostbusters."

"I don't know, they were able to make her walk in the movie."

"Holy shit, Mikey. You know Ghostbusters, I am so proud."

"Ok, drama queen, let's go."

"Don't ruin my moment, this is huge."

"Right. It's just a movie."

Mouth dropping open, hand grabbing shirt as if it was her heart. "You just killed me. Are you happy? Ghostbusters is not just a movie, it's a classic."

"Ok. You're right. You win. It is a classic. Can we go?"

A big smile on her face at the small victory. "Yes, we can."

Whispering under his breath, "why did I agree to this?"

"What did you say?

"I'm ready to do this."

Arms crossed, "no you didn't, but I'll let it slide."

"Thank you Miss, I wont do it again."

"Ha. Ha. Ha."

Laughing at the girl, "come on."

Walking over to the reservation booth "We have a tour reserved under Regina Mills."

The man in the booth looked up the name, "yes, here it is. Everything is paid in full, here is what you need," sliding some papers to Michael, "enjoy your tour."

"I'm starting to think this day was premeditated and not errands."

"I told you, Ms.Mills is a powerful woman."

"Uh-huh. Right. Ok, whatevs, let's go see Ms.Liberty."

\----------------------

"Now the we have blown about a hundred dollars on trinkets, and killed about 2 hours, what next?"

"First of all, you and Regina said I could get whatever I wanted and second, I didn't waste money, the key chains, pictures, hats, all this other stuff I got, is for my mom and sister. I was going to see if you could mail these to them."

Michael's heart broke a little at Emma's words. With all the fun and excitement they had been having, it slipped his mind that Emma would be missing her family, especially on day like this, were there are families everywhere. "Of course, kid. I will send these to your family. I promise."

Hugging the man as best she could with all the things in her hands, "thank you. How about we get something to eat, maybe in Central Park. After, we could walk around for a bit?"

"Sounds like a good plan to me." Holding his arm out for Emma to take. "Shall we?"

Handing Mikey a couple of bags to hold, she laced her arm in his. "We shall."

\--------------------

"What sounds good to eat?"

"Mikey, we are in Central Park, in New York, what else do you eat, besides hot dogs. Look, I see one over there by those benches and it's in the perfect spot. Right under a tree."

"Hot dogs it is."

Making their way over to the hot dog stand, Michael ordered two hot dogs, one with all the garnishes, and one with just ketchup and mustard. A water and a root beer, two bags of chips.  
Walking over to where Emma was on the bench, "here, take your nasty hot dog. Sauerkraut, Really?"

"You just don't appreciate the finer things."

"Sauerkraut is not a finer thing."

Both sat in silence while they ate. Enjoying the outdoors, people watching, The fresh air, good food, and the company of each other.

Michael had just finished eating when Emma asked him a question.

"How long have you been working for Regina?"

"Six years."

"How did you come to work for her?"

"That's a bit of a story."

Emma watched as Michael's face took on a distant look, taking him far away from the present, as his features slowly turned to sadness.

Laying a hand on his, Michael's eyes immediately drifted to their joined hands, leisurely rising up to connect with the girls.

"I'm sorry, Mikey. I didn't mean for my words to cause you any unhappiness."

Moving his hand from under hers and patting it gently. "No, kiddo. You haven't caused me sorrow. Just things I haven't thought about in years."

"Would...would you tell me this story?"

"It kind of long."

"That's ok, we got time. If you want to tell me, but if not, I understand."

Sitting back against the chair, looking up. "There are only two people in this world who knew of my situation when I was a teenager. One, of course, being Regina, the other is Dede."

Turning his head to look at Emma. "When I was four, my mom passed suddenly. Turned out, her heart was weakening, slowly. According to the doctors it was heart failure.

After my mom's passing, my dad went on a downward spiral. He didn't drink or become abusive, nothing like that. No, he just went into a depression, buried himself in work, that kind of stuff.

I can remember how hard he tried for me. We would do things on the weekends, mini golf, movies, theme parks, but it wasn't the same. Even though he always had a smile on his face, and seemed happy, it was a show he put on.

As I got older, I started to notice more and more sadness in his eyes. The parts he always tried to hide from me.

I used to stay home and spent time with him on the weekends, instead of going out with friends, or sleepovers, parties. I was always worried about leaving him alone.

So, every time I turned a friend down to do something my dad would always say, 'at least pretend to have a life. I was all amped up to live vicariously through you. Could you at least do something wild, like get the cops called on you.'

"I eventually realized, he figured out what I was doing and did his best, not so low key way of telling to start going out and stop spending so much time at home.

"He sounds like a good man."

"Yes. He was."

"Was? As in..."

"Past tense."

Leaning forward, elbows on knees, hands slackly laced between. " A few months after I turned 16, my dad fell ill.

His illness got so bad, to a point that he couldn't even work anymore. Did he ever try though.

That man was one of the most stubborn individuals." A wet chuckle slipped past Michael's lips, and Emma could see tears rest on his eye lids, but never once did they fall.

"So insistent he didn't need help, to be looked after, that he could still work. That was my dad, 'go on to school, kid, your old isn't down and out yet.'

"I tried, to go to school, I did, but as the months went on, he got less and less independent and more constricted.

Barely able to walk, feed himself, pretty much anything self sufficient was no longer in the cards for him.

And with my dad out of work, we had no source of income, the bills just kept pilling up.

So, at 16 and a half, I went in search of a job. I found one for a driver at Regina's company, but knowing that they probably wouldn't take a newly licensed kid, I figured I could go up there and hopefully talk to someone in charge.

As luck would have it, I actually ended up bumping in to the owner of the company.

"Regina?"

Leaning back, in a relaxed position, looking over at the girl. "You would think, but, no. It was her father."

Shock grazed Emma's features. "Her father? Like actual father?"

"Yes, her actual father."

"So, what happened next?"

"Well, I was already so nervous, and after bumping into, what I thought to be a higher up, I started to stumble over my words in an effort to apologize.

As I was trying but failing to create an intelligent response, Regina's father, Henry was his name, took the application I had in my hands.

And being the smart guy I was, quickly spewed out words before he had a chance to turn me down."

'pleasejustgivefiveminutesbeforeyousayno.'

"He just kinda looked at me, then to his watch, back at me, and said 'shouldn't you be in school?'

"The relief that surged through me was something very welcome at the moment, because he didn't turn me down, so I was sure I still had a chance.

I took a deep breathe and told him 'yes sir, I should be, but something have arose in my life that takes more precedence over school.'

I can still recall the way my heart just stopped working when he said 'no.' How it felt to have tears on my face for the first time.

In an attempt to hold on to some of my dignity, I held out my hand for the man to shake, and again he said 'no.'

I just couldn't win with guy, you know, no matter what I said or did it was a 'no.'

So I bowed my head, thanked him for his time, and started to leave, that was when he stopped me and asked what is more important than school.

I told him everything that was going on at that time in my life, between my mom passing and my father falling ill."

"So he did give you job then?"

"If you would wait, I will tell you."

"Sorry, I promise not to interrupt again."

"Let's see where was I, ah, yes. He didn't give me a driver job, but he did hire me to be a guard for his daughter, paid off all our bills, got private medical care for my dad, and he also got me a personal tutor so that I could finish school and graduate. Told me that if I was to work for him, I must have an education."

Scooting closer to Michael, lifting his arm to put around her shoulders, she laid her head in the crook of his neck. "I'm sorry about your parents. I'm glad you had a good father." She got quiet for a moment before asking, "so did your father pass recently? Did the medical care help?"

Holding the girl tighter to him, "no, he passed away when I was 18."

"Oh, Mikey, I'm sorry."

Kissing the top of her head, he softly laid his head on hers. "It's ok, kid. I have grown to accept that was my fate, my life."

"So what happened to Regina's parents?"

"That my dear girl, is a different story for another day."

"Ok. Well, what shall we do next?"

"What would you like to do?"

"Can we just sit here, for a little longer?

"Whatever you want, kiddo."

\---------------------------

Feeling the phone buzz in his pocket, reaching in to grab it, there was a text from Regina:

_The room is done, please have Emma home by five at the latest._

"Ok, kiddo. We have been sitting on this bench for a good while now. Looking at his watch, "it's 3:30, Regina would like us back at the house by 5, so what would you like to do until then?"

Removing herself from the comfy spot next to Michael, standing up, stretching out her arms and legs, "We can either go to Times Square or we can shop."

Standing up himself, "up to you kid. I just follow."

"Times Square, I'm not much of a shopper."

"Don't you want some new clothes?"

"I should probably get some, huh?"

"Probably."

"Ok, let's go shopping."

\---------------------------

"Seriously, Emma, we were in there forever. Look at my phone, I have 8 missed calls and 5 texts from Regina. She is going to kill us."

Taking the phone from Michael, looking at the messages:

_Where are you?_

_It's after 5._

_Why didn't you answer your phone?_

_Michael!_

_You both are in **BIG** trouble when you get home._

Tossing the phone back to Michael, "eh, she'll be fine, besides what did you expect would happen if you took me to a store called 'tanks and jeans?"

"First of all, I didn't take you, you dragged me in there. Second it's almost 6 and we still have an hour drive back."

"Then stop chit chatting, Mikey, let's go."

Closing his eyes, and taking a deep breath, clenching his fists, in mock anger. Deflating, behind Emma he followed.

\---------------------

Arriving at the house, talking about thier day as they walked through the door.

"Where the hell have you two been, it's two hours past tense time you were told to be back. Now explain yourself." Arms crossed, brow raised, lips in tight, thin line, completed with a rigid stance.

Arms behind her back, walking shyly towards Regina. "Please don't be mad at Michael, it was my fault. I kind of got carried away in few stores."

Looking at the timid girl infront of her, Regina caved, "alright, you guys get a pass this one time. Did you have fun?"

The stand-offish girl quickly turned giddy and jumpy, "we had so much fun. I still can't believe we saw the statue of Liberty, though it would have been really cool to see her walking."

Moving her eyes to Michael, confusion on her face, "Ghostbusters" was all he said, as if that explained everything.

"Okay...Right..."

Eyes blown wide, mouth hanging open. "Oh my God! You've never seen Ghostbusters, have you?"

Crossing her arms tighter, shifting her head up and to the right, eyes closed, "please, of course I have."

"You are an awful liar. Don't ever play poker."

Removing one arm from their crossed position, to point a finger at Emma, "excuse me miss, but I am great liar and excellent poker player."

Shrugging her shoulders nonchalantly, "whatever you need to tell yourself to get through the day, I'm behind you 100 percent."

Looking at Michael, "was she like this all day?"

"Yes, she was."

"Hello, she can hear you."

Both Micheal and Regina chuckled at Emma's slight offensiveness, "Mr.Wills, will you please take Emma's things to her room, and retrieve Dede. Meet us upstairs."

"Yes, Ms.Mills." Grabbing Emma's things, he headed for the stairs, while Regina walked over to the girl.

"Emma, would you accompany me upstairs?"

Taking a small step back from the woman, a little on the defense. "Why"

"I have something I would like to show you. I promise Mr.Wills and Dede will be with us, but we can wait for them if your prefer."

"I would like to wait."

"Ok."

Taking a few steps back, giving the girl some space, as not to spook her any further, catching the glances Emma tossed her way every now and then.

Just as Regina was to break the ice on their awkward silence, voices could be heard approaching the woman, officially turning the duo into a quartet.

"Good. We are all here, let's proceed upstairs shall we?"

In unison, "ok."

Turning right, going up the stairs on the other side of the house, the side hat held the guest rooms, stopping in front of the middle one. She turned to the trio.

"Emma, would you please close your eyes? Dede can hold your hand if ease you better."

Reaching out for the chefs hand, Emma closed her eyes. "Didn't you just complain to me about a week ago about theatrics."

"Just keep your eyes close."

"They are closed, Madame Mills."

Hearing a door open, and feeling the older woman slowly pull her in so she was not to trip, making her way into a dark room.

"Are your eyes still closed?"

Replying nervously, "yes." She heard a switch flick on, and light assult her closed eyes.

"Ok Emma, you may open them." From the moment she opened her eyes, Regina could help but watch all the ways the girls face was taking forms. Happiness, shock, joy, excitement, then confusion.

"I don't understand, what is this?"

"This," fanning her hand out as if the room was a display, "is yours."

Dede squeezed the girls hand, to gain her attention, "Regina had this room designed for you."

"She did?" looking to Regina, "you did?"

"Yes. I thought that since you would be staying with me for a while, that you might need your personal place of solace. Do you like."

"Like it, I love it!" Running over to the brunette, hugging tightly, "thank you."

Regina being unfamiliar with this type of affection looked to Dede and Michael, both made the gesture of moving their arm in a hugging motion.

Catching on, Regina hugged the girl back, "your welcome, Emma." Enjoying the embrace, she held the girl as long as she could, until Emma moved.

Once the blond stepped out of the embrace, Regina missed the warmth immediately. And for those few short moments she had the girl in her arms, she felt whole for the first time in long while.

"Now, shall I give you a tour?"

Laughing at Regina, "sure, why not."

"Ok. Behind is a bed should you like to nap, two tables. One next to the bed and one down by the feet.

In the corner straight across is a reclining chair, with a book shelf full of books, if you would like to read.

The far back wall has a fifty inch screen TV, with all the news and some older game systems hooked up to it.

Underneath the the TV is a stand to hold all of the systems, games and, if you up the stand doors you will find a stereo system.

I also got Hulu, Netflix and DVDs for the TV.

Oh, I almost forgot, there is laptop on the bed and a table over by the chair to put you computer on, along with an iPod in the stereo system."

Emma looked like she was ready to jump through the roof. "This is so amazing! Thank you so much."

"Your are very welcome. I hope you know how to work an iPod. I wanted to get you Android version but I didn't find anything suitable, so your stuck with that device."

Tilting her head, looking like a confused puppy. "What's wrong with iPods?"

"Apple in general are for simple minded people."

"But aren't you a simple minded person."

Raised brow and a seductive smile, "simple minded people can't do what I do."

Swallowing hard, she could feel her hands getting sweaty, "I...uh...you...it's..."

"Ok, Emma, stop before you hurt yourself. So, you do like the room then?"

"I do. I don't know how I can ever thank you."

"Well there is still the issue of that kiss you owe me."

"Then a kiss it shall be."

Eyes of all the patrons in the room went wide. Emma was going to kiss Regina.

Three sets of orbs watched as the girl leisurely walked over to Regina, raising a hand to cup the brunettes chin, lips inches from Regina's, taking a breathe, leaning in at a tortuously slow pace. She kissed Regina...quickly on the cheek.

"There, my debt is paid in full."

Astonishment. The only word to describe Regina. Complete astonishment.

"Wait. You said a kiss. That was not a kiss."

"No, all I said was 'what if I was to kiss you.' I never said where."

Doing her best to school her features, even as she could feel the smile seep through her lips. "For the time being, I will allow you that excuse. Its been a long and exciting day for all of us. Shall we reconvene downstairs to the kitchen for some dinner. Oh, and Emma, I suggest you get a lot of sleep between now and Saturday."

"It's Thursday, of course I will get lots of sleep. Wait? What's Saturday?

"A new adventure." Leaving a baffled Emma in her wake, walking out the room.

As she headed for the stairs, a small smile danced on the womans lips, as she felt her heart regrowing withered pieces she believed to be to damaged for repair. That thought alone filled her body with a warmth long forgot, bit by bit occupying the voided spaces within her, and for the first time in her life, she relished in this feeling, deciding then and there she would never let the blond go.

For Regina Mills, was falling in love, with Emma Swan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all are as curious as I am to see where Regina is taking Emma.
> 
> Aww, our little Regina is growing up and falling in love. I'm so proud.
> 
> Until next chapter. (Which, I hope won't be as long of a wait as this one.)


	10. That wan't there before.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a small insight on where Regina is taking Emma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No trigger warnings. As always, please inform me if I am wrong. 
> 
> So, I would like to apologize to anyone I may have offended in the last chapter with the whole "Apple" comment. It sounded a lot better in my head and it wasn't until after I read that i probably could have done a lot better. I'm sorry.
> 
> Sorry its taking me so long to get chapters up, life is getting pretty hectic at the moment and soon I will be going back to school.
> 
> In the mean time I will try to get as many up as I possibly can.
> 
> Other than that...Enjoy...

Clockwork. Like always.

Laying in bed, eyes closed, but not asleep. Feeling more rested, relaxed, and at ease.

A soft smile tickled her lips, as the days events played in her head.

Reaching over, hitting the memorized spot where the alarm sat, just seconds before it went off.

Stretching out her body, removing herself from the comforted warmth of the bed, ready to start her day. Deciding on showering first, giving Emma extra time to sleep, because everyone knows how much that girl loves her sleep.

Walking over to her closet, opened thier doors, deciding what to wear. As she thought about the plans she laid out in her mind, grabbing a pair of jeans and a decent t-shirt, figuring these would best.

Turning around, she made for her en suit bathroom, when a noise was heard on the other side of the door. Figuring it might be Michael, she walked towards her rooms entrance.

Just mere inches from grabbing the handle, the door flew open. She barley managed to jump back from the wooden death trap.

Coming back to reality from her near death experience, was a giddy and very wide awake Emma standing on the other side.

"I'm ready. Let's go."

Blinking, once, twice. "You almost hit me with the door."

"Sorry, your fine. Now let's go.

The one hand not holding clothes landed on her hip in a half defensive stance. "I'm not fine. I nearly lost my life."

The girl rolled her eyes. "What's it with you and the dramatics. Seriously, I want to go."

"I need to shower and dress first."

"Well, what are you waiting for, get in the shower."

"I was on my way, when a pesky little blonde interrupted me."

"Hey, I'm not pesky, I'm enjoyable. Now, come on. Go. Shower."

"Actually, I think I'm going to wait. Why don't we go see what Dede has left us for breakfast."

Head thrown back, arms in the air. "Ahh. Your killing me, woman."

Stairing the young girl down, eyes of a preditor on prey, stalking up close, almost ready to pounce. A wicked smirk forming on lips, as she was nose to nose with Emma. "I haven't even begun to 'kill' you yet, because if I was, you'd be begging for mercy."

Taking a few steps back, a visable gulp not only seen, but could be heard if one listened close. Running a hand through her hair, "I...uh...you...huh...I'm...'

Just short of laughing at the stuttering blonde, stepping in to save her. "Emma, relax before you hurt yourself. I didn't mean to upset you, and I'm sorry if I did."

Just as she was ready to respond, Emma couldn't help but catch a look on the brunettes face. It was quick, come and gone, covered by an uncertain smile.

Emma being the inquisitive girl she is, looked deeper into dark eyes, saw clear as day, instant regret of words. For the girl was sure that the brunette believed she had over stepped her bounds once again with the blonde.

"No. You didn't upset me. No need to apologise. The way...uh...I mean...what you..." Putting a hand to her eyes and dragging it down her face. "New. That's what I'm trying to say. Whatever I just felt was new. And I wasn't sure how to process it. That's all."

"New? What you felt...was new? Care to elaborate?

Sticking hands in her pockets, looking down at her rocking feet. "Not really. At least not yet." Looking back up to Regina. Hoping her eyes could convey what she was feeling. What she herself couldn't say.

Taking the cue sent her way, nodding her head. Not wanting to push the subject farther or Emma, she dropped it. "Ok. So, breakfast?"

\----------------------------

Arriving in the kitchen, Regina turned to Emma, an irritated look on her face. "Emma, I realize you want pancakes, but could you please cease the chanting? It's to early for that. As it was, constantly saying 'pancakes' all they way down here wasn't bad enough, you got louder the closer we got to the kitchen."

Opening the refrigerator door, looking back at the brunette. " I can't help it. Pancakes are fucking awesome."

Tossing the girl a warning glare. "Language, Emma."

Shrugging her shoulders, "not the first time my mouth got the better of me and won't be the last."

"See to it that it no longer ' gets the better of you' in my presence." There was so much Regina wanted to say with those words, but thinking better of it, she let it go for now.

Snickering, " yeah, ok."

"I mean it, Ms.Swan. Foul language will not be tolerated."

Pulling out the pancakes Dede had made the night before from the fridge, and setting them on the counter. Crossing her arms defiantly, "sure, we shall see about that."

Playing mine, Regina took on the same stance as Emma. Both in a dead lock staring contest. And neither one was going to back down first.

It was the sound of the coffee machine and Michael's entrance that ended the stare.

"Coffee...any...one?" Feeling tension the moment he walked in the kitchen, both woman looked to be in a stand off. "Am I interrupting something?"

It was Emma whom spoke first. "No, I was winning anyway."

Uncrossing her arms to attach hands at the hips. " Like hell you were."

Not even trying to hide the smirk forming on her lips, "watch your mouth Ms.Mills. Foul language will not be tolerated."

Eyes closed, fingers to forehead and thumb resting on her check. Using her thumb as a stabling point to allow her fingertips to rub at her temple. "I am going to shower."

Turning from her spot, she left the kitchen, but not before Emma opened her mouth. "What happened to breakfast first?"

All Emma could do was laugh as she heard a growl coming from Regina as the woman climbed the stairs, out of view.

Turning to Michael. "About that coffee?"

\-------------------------

Storming into her bathroom. Throwing her clothes down on the toilet, where she would normally hang them, but to angry to care at the moment.

Reaching for the the knob, starting the water. "That girl is so infuriating."

Taking off her clothes, she stepped into the hot stream of water, "why does she have to be so...so...Emma? Try to do once nice thing, but no, she has to be difficult. God. Emma, with her silly beautiful eyes, silly enticing lips, and her silly, silky soft hands."

And just like that, Regina's mind was flooded with images of Emma's hand all over her body. Of the girls mouth on hers, beautiful blue eyes blown wide from climax.

That last thought had her nearly on her knees. A long, deep moan falling from her lips as she felt her core grow excessively wet.

Sliding one hand down, across her mid section, past her belly button, forgoing the build up. Needing a climax and needing it bad. _One month. One long month of nothing._

Slipping into swollen folds. Passing over an engorged clit, two fingers dipping inside her heated sex.

Walls tightened around slim fingers, begging for more. Pleading with the skilled digits for stronger, deeper, thrusts.

At the first contract of powerful muscles around her fingers, knees went weak, almost giving out.

Putting a hand out in front to keep herself steady and upright, head hung low as if all the muscles in her neck had lost thier strength.

With each word spoke to earless walls, her thrusts got faster, deeper, "of all the damn people I had to fall for on this god damn planet, it had to be her. The most stubborn, most irritating, most challenging woman in the world."

Feeling the familiar burn of orgasm building low in her belly, aiming fingers towards the bit of rough patch in the walls of her center. Moving a thumb to an overly sensitive clit, was all she needed.

One name fell off her lips and she came fast and unexpectedly.

Unfortunately for Regina, her orgasm was not even close to satisfaction. She could still feel a heat burning inside, begging to be released.

Falling forward, head resting on the hand holding her up, a quiet, 'why' feel from her lips as the hard water hit her back.

Even as she asked her question, she had already known the answer. For Emma wasn't just another conquest, another notch to be added to her belt. Not someone to be controlled, to be submissive at her whim.

Emma meant much more to her than that of just sex. Just release.

There was something deeper when it came to Emma. Something she wanted, someone real, something with connections and emotions.

It was in that moment Regina truly realized, just how deep in love she was, with Emma Swan.

\--------------------------

An hour later brought Regina back down to the kitchen, dressed in her jeans, curve fitting t-shirt, and tennis shoes.

Just as she was to enter the kitchen, laughter heard from the dinning room, mainly Emma's, flittered into her ears, making homage, in her heart and bring yet, another real smile to her face.

Turning to her left, she made way to the dinning area, leaning against the door frame, watching the interactions between Michael and Emma.

"No, way. Your not serious. That didn't happen."

"It did. This guy was terrified. He was actually terrified by Regina. God. It was so funny. And let me tell you, this man was huge. He stood a few feet taller than I and a little bit more built."

Laughing so hard, wiping tears from her eyes, barely able to breathe, trying to get words out. "Tell me...oh man...what... what happened next?"

"Regina took one step, just one, the man pissed himself and took off running. He only got a few feet away from us, before he landed face first in the dirt because his pants fell down. We both watched as he jumped up and started running again all while trying to pull up his pants."

At the end of Michael's story, both had tears in there eyes, and very unaware of Regina watching them.

"Serves that man right for trespassing on my property."

Two sets of watery eyes looked up to see a gleaming Regina staring back.

"Are you two ready?"

"Two? I thought it was just you and me?"

"It is, but Mr.Wills is driving us."

"Ok. Yeah, then I'm ready."

"Alright then, let's go."

Walking from her spot, she stood, heading for the door, only to stop a few steps from when she noticed no one was moving, "well? Are we going or not?"

"Yes. We are, but not before you eat your breakfast."

"I will grab a breakfast bar on the go, now, can we all go?"

Crossing her arms defiantly, Emma responded, "no."

Coming to a stop at the door frame and leaning against it, yet again, closing her eyes, as she thought _'here we go again.'_ "What now, Emma?"

Pointing a finger at the chair next to her. "Sit. Eat. Breakfast."

"Emma, please, I'm just going..."

"No."

"Then I will..."

"No."

"It's just a..."

"No." Standing up, she walked over to the brunette, grabbed her by the arm, and dragged her over to the chair. "You are going to sit in this chair, you are going to eat pancakes, and you are going to love every minute of it."

Well, Emma opened the door on that one, and Regina smirked at the available opportunity. "Or what, Ms.Swan? You'll punish me?"

Pushing the woman down, not so carefully on the chair, hands on either side. Lips a hair away from touching Regina's, as her eyes bore into the brunettes. "Be careful of your wording Ms.Mills, or that just may be the outcome for you. If. You. Do. Not. Eat. Breakfast."

Trying very, very hard to keep her wits, fighting every damn muscle in her body that was threating movement. Casually rolling her eyes at the young girl, silently calling bullshit. Hoping she played the look off.

By look on Emma's face, the girl had no idea of the storm she was fighting within herself and she wanted to keep it that way.

And she was doing good until Emma had to push.

She watched as the girls features went from playful, to threating, to challenging, to flirtatious, to wicked cruel.

And there was absolutely nothing Regina could do as felt the girl move lips away from hers.

Closing her eyes, allowing her body to relax, and ease the breathe she had been holding, seep from her chest.

Was probably the biggest mistake she could make at that time.

Just as her body went lag, those lips that almost occupied her mouth were now hovering by her neck. Of the places Emma could have chose, she chose the this one. The spot the held her pulse point. The spot that set her body aflame. The spot that was already sending way more fuel to her already ablaze core.

Gripping the handles of the chair, digging her nails into the wood hard enough she could feel the splinters start to puncture the skin underneath.

Feeling tender soft lips, graze not once, but twice before actually landing a kiss on her pulse point, only to start dragging up, ghosting over an ear.

Bitting down on her lip, hope against all hope it was strong enough to keep the moan at bay, squeezing her hands harder and harder on the wood, forcing them to stay put.

Words of a sinister, fell from a mouth of an unskilled temptress, who was slowing proving worth. "Breakfast. Now. Ms.Mills."

"Regina? Hello? Regina." Waving a hand in the woman's face. "Regina. Breakfast. Remember?"

Opening her eyes, worried ones starring back. "Are you ok? Maybe we should cancel today."

"No!" Clearing her throat. "No. I'm fine. I promise." Putting the duo at ease, smiling softly, " I'm fine, really. Why don't you and Mr.Wills bring me some of those pancakes and coffee, please."

Looking from Regina to Michael, only to repeat the action again, this time eyes landing on Michael. The man just shrugged his shoulders and left to grab coffee for Regina.

Emma slowly behind him. Eyes trained on the brunette up until she left the room.

As soon as both were clear of the area. She stood up and paced. Chastising herself.

_"What just happened? Did it happen? Did I really just imagine that? All I remembered was Emma dragging me over to the chair and pushing me down. What is wrong with me? I have never lost control like that? Fuck!"_

Walking back over to the chair, plopping down, very unlady like. _"I'm in a whole lot of trouble."_

\--------------------

Coffee drank. Pancakes devoured. Yes, devoured, because Emma had decided that Regina was eating her apple pancakes way to slow.

Poor Regina had only got about a third of the way through her food before Emma stepped into to help. Which didn't really bother the woman to much, seeing as how she really wasn't hungry anyway, but she still gave the blonde grief for it.

Climbing into the car, duffel bag and lunch sack packed with sandwiches and snacks by Dede. Twisting his head to look at two out of three of his favorite ladies. "Ready?"

"I've been ready since 5 this morning."

"Yes, Mr.Wills."

Facing the front, Michael put the car in reverse and left the driveway heading for their destination.

"So, how long is this trip going to take? 30 minutes. An hour tops?"

"Actually it's a 3 hour drive."

"The fuuuuudge? Seriously? 3 hours?

Chucking lightly, "yes, Ms.Swan, 3 hours. Nice save by the way."

"Thanks. Well if I have to be in this car for 3 hours, I'm taking a nap." Scooting over as far as the car would allow, she laid her head in Regina's lap.

Again the woman was at loss of what to do. Luckly Emma helped her out this time. Reaching over she grabbed a tan hand and put on her head. "Run your finger though my hair or play with it. Like this."

Reaching her own hand up to run through blonde hair, flexing her fingers every so often to massage her scalp. "See? Easy. Just like that. Now it's your turn."

For about 30 seconds Regina didn't move. Still unsure of what to do. ' _Regina.'_ Her name falling off the cute blonds lips laying on her lap in a whiny voice was the cause for her finger to start the actions previously shown to her.

"Mmm. Much better."

Just when Regina thought her heart couldn't hold any more love for this girl, she was wrong, again. To her surprise, she was glad about that.

Keeping her rhythum going in the girls hair, she laid her head back against the seat, as a small smile of true happiness slowly formed on her lips.

\------------------------------

"Emma. Emma. Wake up. We're here."

A sound of protest slipped past Emma's lips and the a mumbled, "five more minutes."

"Nap time is over, Ms.Swan. my legs could do for some stretching."

Rolling over, burying her face as far as she could into Regina's stomach. "No. Sleep."

It was Michael's turn. "I will tickel the crap out of you, kid. Better wake up."

Removing herself from the comfort of Regina's lap. "Ok. Ok. I'm up." Patting the woman's leg, "and if it any consolation, your legs are really comfy. Best pillow yet."

Turning from the girls view, reaching for the door handle, trying to hide the creeping blush. "Thank you."

Michael was already out of the car, duffle bag and snack pack in hand, passing them off to Regina as she exited the car.

Emma, being the child she is, took a big breathe off air in her lungs as she got out of the car only to cough like she was dying, pinching her nose and in nasally voice, "what is that smell?"

"That, my dear, is fresh air."

"Then we must be smelling two different things, because I definitely smell shiiii...poop."

Glancing at Emma, a raised eyebrow, "mmhmm. Your getting better with your words. Not by much, but better."

Stomping her foot, "hey, I have very good speaking abilities. I understand you."

"Well. You have very well speaking abilities. Of course you understand me. I'm not a child."

Flexing her arms as her hands fisted, "damn it woman." Pointing a finger at Regina. "You...you...you."

"Yes?"

Hands in the air. "Aaahhhh."

"Now you know how I feel on a daily basis."

Bags in hand, left hand wrapped around the straps, her right laying on top of the other in front of her. "Are you through with your tantrum?"

"Yes."

"Good. Can we go now?"

"Yes."

Titling her head to face Michael, "Would you please park the car, Mr.Wills?" She finished her statement with a wink.

Nodding his head. Responding with a small smile hidden from Emma's view, made way to the car.

"Emma, follow me."

And Emma followed, sulking like a child.

\-------------------------

"So where are you taking me?"

"Right here."

"Right where? There's..." Not paying attention, she bumped into Regina's back. Peeking her head around the body in front of her she saw...horses. Lots of horses.

It was so sudden. Regina turned around to make sure she was hearing right. And right she was. Emma, bent at the waist, arms wrapped around her midsection, completely taken over by laughter.

"What is so funny Ms.Swan?"

Holstering her laughter long enough to talk, "yeah, I don't do horses. I'll just be in the car with Mikey. Come get me when your done galloping around."

She got about 10 paces from the ranch, when she noticed there was no car and no Mikey.

Jogging back to Regina, taking the phone she knew was in the woman's pocket and dialed Michael's number.

It rang twice before he answered. "Hello, Emma."

"How did you know it was me?"

"My Emma intuition. What's up kiddo."

"What's up? You left me stranded with a crazy horse lady." Turning to Regina. "No offense." Back to the phone. "Come back and get me now."

"Sorry, Ms.Swan. Orders are orders. Have fun." She could hear him laughing as he hung up the phone.

"Damn you, Michael."

Sighing as she handed the phone back to Regina. "Looks like I'm staying."

"Looks like." Walking off without another word, Emma trailing behind her.

Coming to a stop in front of a stable with a horse named, _'Rocinante.'_

Pure joy on the woman's face as she reached out and waited for the horse to approach her. Petting him with softness and care. It baffled Emma, to watch how someone who was so angry could be so gentle. Just another side of the woman she would love to see more of.

"Emma I would like for you to meet Rocinante. He was given to me by my father when I was younger."

Not moving from her spot, she hastly waved at the the creature.

Chuckling at the girls uneasiness, grabbing for the blonds hand, gently pulled her towards the animal, "relax Emma. I promise he won't hurt you. Rocinante is very docile. This might help."

Placing a sugar cube in the girls hand she pulled from her pocket. "I always make sure to carry some of these whenever I come visit. He loves them. Just hold out your hand to him."

With extreme caution, Emma walked over to the stable and held out her hand. She watched as Rocinante carefully took the cube from her palm.

"It tickles. I was not expecting that." Reaching out with her other hand to run her fingers along Rocinantes muzzle.

There was a vibrant smile on Emma's face as she took quick interest in the animal. Something Regina decided she wanted to see more of. Something she promised herself in that moment. To always be the one to put a smile on Emma's face.

"Ah, Ms.Mills, right on time, as always." Coming out from a stall two down from the one the ladies were at. A man standing to be about 5'7, 5'8. Short dark hair, a lumberjack looking beard, and green eyes.

"Mr.Grains. Of course. Would I ever let you down? I would like you to meet Emma. Emma this is Tony Grains.

Reaching out his hand, Emma followed and shook his. "It's a nice to meet you Tony."

"The pleasure is all mine Emma. It's not often I get to meet a...friend of Regina's."

"You were going to use a different word, weren't you?"

"No. I, ok, yes. But you weren't supposed to call me out on it."

Shrugging her shoulders, "it's what I do."

Laughing out loud. "I appreciate the honesty." looking to Regina. "I like this girl, Regina. You better hold on to her."

Gazing at the girl with fierce intensity. "I intent to, Mr.Grains."

Clapping hands together. "Right. Now that introductions are out of the way, I'm going to go saddle up Rocinante and you girls, excuse me, ladies, can be on your way."

"Thank you, Mr.Grains."

"Take all time you need."

"Ok, Ms.Swan, we get it. You don't like horses, but this is to be are mode of transportation for the time being."

"I like your horse, it's the rest of them I'm iffy about. Where are we going?"

"That my dear Emma, is a secret."

"It's all secrets with you."

Shrugging her shoulders as if it was common knowledge. "Where would all the fun be if I told you everything?"

"Ok. I'll agree to that."

Before Regina could retort, Tony came out of the stall with Rocinante, reins in hand, passing them off to Regina. "He's all set. You ladies enjoy."

"Thank you, Mr.Grains, we will back just before sundown."

"I'll be here. Good bye ladies." Holding his hand out one last time for Emma, she copied the gesture, "it was a pleasure to meet you Emma." Leaning in semi-close to the girl, whispering words only she could hear. "Look after Regina, she needs someone like you in her life, and I'm glad it's you she chose."

Steeping back from the girl, nodding his head at the brunette, "Regina." And poor Emma stood there confused, _'what did he mean, she chose me?'_ The man was already out of view before she could ask him.

"Ready to go Emma?"

Regina's voice pulled her out of her thought ridden daze. "Huh?"

Facing the spot where Regina was previously located, only to be replaced by a horse with the woman seated on top.

Mouth open, totally gaping at the woman, "close your mouth dear, there's a lot of flies in this stable."

Shutting her mouth quickly, only to open them again, "are you related to Athena?"

Giving the girl a quizzical look, "I'm afraid I don't understand. Who is Athena?"

Sighing. "Sometimes your more dense then I. A goddess. Athen is a goddess. I was calling you a goddess."

Blushing lightly, she reached down and pulled the girl up behind her. "Hold on tight, Emma."

Tight she held. "Ok, maybe not that tight." Easing up on the force of her grip, "sorry."

Patting Emma's hand. "It's ok. It's not always easy for some to be on a horse, especially those who are weary of the animals. But trust me when I say, you are safe with me and Rocinante."

Gripping the woman in easy grasp, laying her head on Regina's back. "I trust you."

Never has three little words meant so much to her. After the month they had and Emma still trust her. Maybe Dede was right after all. Maybe she just needed a small push in the right direction. Maybe all of this did happen for a reason. Which ever one it was to be, she would take.

And just maybe that was the first time she didn't feel like a monster.

For the first time, she felt like just Regina. She was just Regina Mills.

Hand on Emma's, red lips creasing upwards, Regina eased the horse in to a light canter and headed for their next destination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK.
> 
> So that whole fantasy the Regina has about Emma when they are in the dinning room, wasn't actually be a fantasy. It was supposed to be a legit part of the story, but apparently my brain had other ideas, and it didn't make much sense for that to happen when Emma herself was dealing with the new emotions the Regina was causing inside Emma. I just wanted to clear that up, encase anybody got confused.
> 
> Also I know nothing about horses, so bear with me here. I tried to look up what I could and realized that since i know absolutely nothing about horsed, the information didn't really make any sense to me at all. I tried, please don't be mad. Just correct me.
> 
> Lastly, as I said, I know nothing of New York, I am just going with what works for the story, again bear with me on this.
> 
> Next chapter, we find out where Regina is actually taking Emma.


End file.
